Something in the way
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college....Rory. Interesting things happen.NOTE: I used some lines from the movie 'The notebook' and 'Little women' but I DID put an authors note in Chapter 15 that I had in fact used th
1. Something in the way

Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, Lorelai and Luke with kids, and Trory babysitting, spring break, and more entertainment.

Disclaimer: Okay. Think about it people. Is my first name Amy? no. Is my last name Pallendino? No. Am I associated with Warner Bros.? No. Do you think I could write a song at all? No. The song _You_ belongs to the wonderful Switchfoot.

_There's always something _

_In the way _

_There's always something _

_Getting through _

_But it's not me _

_it's You_

It had been five and a half god damn years. Yet, Tristin still thought of her. He craved her, yearned for her, wanted her...Rory Gilmore was the only woman for him. A woman she most surely was now. He'd kept in touch with Paris after he'd left Chilton, and she'd told him all of Rory's goings on, because she knew that he missed the girl, and wanted the girl. He wanted her so bad it hurt.

He'd hurt for her when Paris had told him that boyfriend of hers, Jess, had broken up with her and ran off out of nowhere. He'd hurt for her when the bagboy Dean situation had been screwed up-for the fourth time.

Tristin had tried dating. There'd been a few girls here and there once he left military school. None of them had lasted long. None of them were her.

Tristin always swore to Paris he was over Rory. But Paris knew him better then anyone else, and could tell when he was lying. Now that she knew he was still pining for the girl, he asked Paris if she ever mentioned him, and Paris told him no. He ignored the pain when she said that, and Paris asked if he was okay, and he said yeah, he was fine.

_There's always something _

_In the way _

_There's always something _

_Getting through _

_But it's not me _

_it's You_

Fine. Sure, he was fine. He was fine like a drunk with a bad hangover the next morning. Which he had been. He'd drank his sorrows away, had sex with some random girl, and then drank some more. At first, he was certain that he'd rid himself of her.

He went to the library, as he sometimes did. Then he came across a Jane Austen novel, and images of her swirled in his head. He remembered the last day of school, sophomore year.

_"So I'm getting a little tired of this," he said, "are we meeting there or what?" _

_"Meeting where?" she asked. _

_"The concert." _

_"Well, I hope you and the empty seat next to you have fun," she said, sarcasm in her voice. _

_He noticed the books in her hand, and took them away from her. "Give me back my books, Tristin," she demanded. _

_"Go out with me, Mary, and then I'll give them back," he'd said. _

_"Fine, keep the books Tristin," she said and she whirled around, and it was then that he'd noticed The Bag Boy standing there. His heart had dropped. _

_It's all I know _

_And I find peace _

_When I'm confused _

_I find hope when _

_I'm let down _

_Not in me _

_But in You _

He sighed and he looked up from the bench that he sat on in the middle of the Harvard courtyard. Yes, he'd gone to Harvard. Because Daddy Dearest said so. And because he had thought she would be there. Everything came back to her. But then she hadn't. She'd gone to Yale.

And her and Paris were friends.

God, apparently the world enjoyed mocking him, him and his love for her. He was pathetic.

Someone stood infront of him, a girl. He could tell. No guy had those legs. "I'm not in the mood for your sad attempt at flirting," he said, bitterly.

There was a familiar chuckle. "Same old bible boy, assuming that every woman wants him," said the girl-

Wait. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Tristin slowly lifted his eyes. Blue eyes met blue. He was staring face to face with a memory from his past. A ghost. The ghost of Rory Gilmore.

She'd changed. A bit taller, but he still probably towered over her. The innocence was still there...and yet it wasn't. _Dean_ had taken that away as he knew. Paris had told him pretty much everything.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Mary," he said, "long time no see."

She tugged at her brown hair. "You look good," she said.

"Gilmore, I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth," he said, smirk widdening.

She punched him. Damn that hurt. "Ow!" he said. "Fiesty as ever...you look good too, Gilmore."

"Thank you," she said, and there was a slight pause. "You want to get some coffee?"

He hesitates. He knows he shouldn't. He knows that seeing her again will make him addicted. He'll want more, and more. Yet he's already addicted, just seeing her now. So he sighs, and smiles.

"Sure," he says, "why not?"

_I hope to lose myself _

_For good _

_I hope to find it in the end _

_Not in me _

_It's You _

_It's all I know_

A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews much appriciated. Crosses fingers in hopes of ten at least


	2. Coffee and Tristin

Summary:Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, Lorelai and Luke with kids, and Trory babysitting, spring break, and more entertainment.

Disclaimer: Lets see...ah, wheres my script writing contract with the W.B. and my I.D. saying I'm Amy...Oh wait. I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I am not Amy Sherman Pallendino.

"Two coffee's, please," she said, and turned to him, "how do you like yours?"

"Black," he said.

Rory turned back to the casheire. "One black, like he said, and cream and sugar in the other."

"Four fifty," said the woman at the counter. Rory started to rummage through her purse but Tristin stopped her.

"No need," he said, "I'll get this one. I still owe you for screwing up the Romeo and Juliet scene."

Rory chuckled. "I'm amazed you remember that," she said.

"Yeah well," he said, "it was on the night that I left. How could I not forget it?" He forked over the four fifty to the woman and she gave them their drinks.

It was a crisp, fall day out. The leaves had just begun to change colors and there was hardly any remaint of summer. Tristin had always loved this time of year, although he would never admit it. It was so typical to have fall as your favorite season.

They walked away from the coffee cart, and Rory took a sip of hers. She was still addicted to the stuff. He chuckled at the memory of her always walking through Chilton, book in one hand, coffee mug in the other.

Rory quirked an eyebrow at him. "What on earth is so funny, Dugrey?" she asked, more so demanded.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said, "just reminicising."

"About the Chilton Days?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Anything in particular?" she wanted to know.

"You walking around the halls with your book in one hand, coffee mug in the other, always irritable if you didn't have it," he said.

Rory smiled at the image.

God, he loved that smile.

"That was me," she said, "the bookworm."

He wanted desperately to ask her why she was here. No time ever seemed to be good enough though. Maybe she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it was because of a boyfriend. Maybe it was family issues. Who knows?

She noticed his silence. It must be freaking him out right now, her showing up out of nowhere. She just...she couldn't call him. It would be completely random. After all, it wasn't like she needed to explain herself. She was here with Paris to be a bridesmaid in Louise's wedding.

Rory had known that he was here. She also knew that he and Paris still kept in touch. She'd seen an e-mail addressed to him on Paris's computer one day. She had chuckled in amusement remembering the e-mail address. looked at her, quizically. "Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Your screenname," she said.

He chuckled too. "Ah, so you knew Paris and I were keeping in touch?" he said.

"Yes," she replied, and added, "so why did you use the nickname I gave you as a screenname?"

"First thing that came to mind," he said, and silently thought, _Like you always are. _

"I'm flattered," she said, and jokingly, "you haven't been pining for me, have you?"

_Yes, _he wanted to say, but didn't. "No," he said, "it was high school. I was young, and incredibly stupid. I didn't understand that no meant _no_."

"That's for sure," she said, "I must admit, our bantering sessions were fun."

"Really Mary?" he said, surprised.

"Really."

"Well, you know, we could banter any time you want, for however long your staying," he said.

"Its a short time," she said, "I only have a week. I'm getting fitted for my dress."

Tristin's heart stopped. The girl was getting married? Just his luck. The one woman he ever loved, and she came by to visit him, while she was on her way to get fitted for her _wedding dress_.

"Whose the lucky guy?" he asked.

Rory raised an eyebrow. Lucky guy? What was he talking about? She thought it over and then laughed. Tristin thought she was getting fitted for her _wedding dress_.

Tristin looked oddly at her. "What?" he said. "What's so funny?"

"Tristin, where did your brains go after high school? I'm not getting fitted for my wedding dress. I'm getting fitted for a bridesmaid dress," she said.

Tristin then remembered the invitation sitting on his desk that Louise had given him a while back. She was marrying Bowman, fellow Chiltonite and one of the reasons he'd gotten kicked out of there. God, he was an idiot. He'd known Louise was friends with Rory too. After all, hadn't she mentioned Spring Break with her a freshman year?

"Oh god," he said, "I feel stupid. I should have realized...I even have the invitation for Louise's wedding on my desk back in my dorm. Damn, I'm an idiot."

Rory laughed. Tristin had thought she was getting married. She still found the situation entirely amusing. "And I thought you said you weren't pining for me," she said.

"Mary, I'd hit you right now, but a gentlemen never hits a lady," he said.

Rory snickered. "Gentleman my ass," she said, "you weren't very gentlemanly when you decided that you wanted to kick the crap out of my date at that Chilton formal."

"Yeah, well, Bagboy was a moron," he said, "and he said that I looked like an accountant."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "And did Dean predict your fate?"

"Hell no," Tristin said, "I'm studying journalism."

Rory was surprised. "Really?" she said. "That's not something I expected you to do. So how do your parents feel about that?"

"They don't know about it," Tristin answered.

Rory quirked a brow. "Why not?" she asked.

"Daddy dearest hates journalists," he said simply, "he'd be pissed if he found out."

"Dugrey, when are you going to get a back bone? You are never going to be able to fully live if you are always living in fear of what your parents will think," she said.

"Not all of us are blessed with the Gilmore fearlessness, Ror," he said.

She laughed. "I never said I was fearless," she said.

"No," he said, "but I did. And that's got to count for something."

Just then there was the sound of a beeper coming from Rory. She took it off her belt loop, saw the number, and groaned. "God, is she planning a wedding or is she planning to siege britian?" Rory asked, more to herself then anyone.

"Louise, huh?" he said, smirking.

"Yep," she said.

"Go on," he said, "I wouldn't want you to keep the frazzled bride waiting."

"Frazzled? She went straight past frazzeled to the white room with the straight jacket," said Rory.

Tristin laughed. He'd always loved her sense of humor. Even though her 'humourus' remarks had mostly always been directed towards him.

"Alright then," he said, and added, just because he had to, "hey Rory, what do you say we meet back at the coffee cart same time tomorrow?"

She smiled. All the emotions he had felt back in highschool around her down to the tingly feeling and the butterflies were inside of him again. Damn it. Why was it he could never get over her?

"Sure," she said, "I'd like that." With that, she gave him a hug, turned, and left.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

"God, Mary," he muttered silently under his breath, "my Mary."

Lorelai Leigh Dugrey.

Huh. It had a nice ring to it.

Like a drug, he was addicted. Addicted to the woman he thought he'd never see again. Addicted to the ghost from his past that he just wanted to get away from. But he simply couldn't.

A/N: So there was Chapter two. What do you think? I know, its mostly from Tristin's point of view so far. I swear, Chapter three WILL be a Rory centered part. Maybe Rory at the dress fitting? Also, I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

TiCkLeDplnK22

ceciliah

Robin2 **hugs Thank you for putting me on your favorites list. I feel special. **

CallistiaWolfWood

queenmischa **Your Penname ROCKS **

**coffeemaverick **

**crissy **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! All of you rock. Will update soon. **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	3. Wedding Fever and Cute Butts

Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, Lorelai and Luke with kids, and Trory babysitting, spring break, and more entertainment.

Disclaimer: Okay. Think about it people. Is my first name Amy? no. Is my last name Pallendino? No. Am I associated with Warner Bros.? No. In other words, I own NOTHING.

"I look like a slut in the dress," Rory told her Mother who she was talking to on the phone.

Lorelai chuckled. "Good ol' Louise," she said, "I always knew she would be a good influence on you."

"A good influence? Yeah, maybe if I want to be a stripper," said Rory sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, " said Lorelai, "so just describe the dress."

"I already described the dress," Rory said pointedly.

"Yes, I know, but I want to see that image of you in it again," said Lorelai.

Rory rolled her eyes. And this was the woman who claimed to be her Mother. "You're _sick_," said Rory.

"Yes, I know," said Lorelai, cackling evily, "but the image of you looking slutty is pretty damn funny."

"It looks like something Paris Hilton would wear," Rory said, and added, "its blue, with a low cut, a slit up the side, and spaghettie straps."

There was the sound of her mother putting down the phone. Rory sighed. "Five...four...three...two...one..." she counted down and then waited, and then she heard Lorelai's laughing faintly in the background.

The phone was picked up again and Rory could just imagine Lorelai's red face, wiping tears from her eyes because she had been laughing so hard. "Just take a deep breath, Mom," Rory ordered and Lorelai did as told.

When she had finally calmed down, she said, "I'm sorry, its just so funny."

"What's so funny about me in that dress?" Rory asked.

"Rory, hun, you're not a slut, and I'm proud of this, but the image of you in that dress...its just priceless. Need I mention that you wearing that is completely unexpected? I mean, your nickname in Chilton _was_ Mary, was it not?" said Lorelai.

Rory sighed. "Yeah, I know," she said, "but its not like I have much say in the matter. After all, Louise is the bride, not me."

"Do you _want_ to be a bride?" questioned Lorelai. "Are you getting wedding fever?"

Rory thought about it for a moment and for some reason her thoughts drifted to Tristin. It had been nice to see him again. Funny, she'd just decided to go for a walk on the campus after putting her stuff in Madeline and Louise's dorm, and then he was the first person she had ran into.

It was like going back in time, seeing him again. Memories that she had not thought of in ages had flooded back to her mind, and amazingly enough, no hatred had come with them, as they might have, had she been her teenage self.

Military school had done Tristin good. He was more built then the last time she had saw him, and that mischievious twinkle in his eyes that had always been there seemed to be just a bit brighter. He was more mature, and only a few remaints of the Tristin that she knew in high school remained.

Funny-her Mother had asked her if she had caught wedding fever and she was thinking about Tristin Dugrey, who had been at one point, the bane of her existence. If only her teenage self could see her now.

"Rory," Lorelai's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back to earth, "earth to Rory. I asked you a question."

"Sorry," she apologized, "I just zoned out."

"So?" said Lorelai, and she repeated her question again, "Have you caught wedding fever?"

"No Mom, I have not caught wedding fever," Rory said, "and while Louise may want to get married right now, I don't. I've got too much to live for."

Lorelai chuckled. "Okay, Melanie," she said.

"Melanie?" Rory asked, confused. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Dear, dear, girl, pay attention to your movies," she said, "you just quoted Sweet Home Alahbama. When little Melanie and little Jake were out in the storm and he asked her to marry him and she said she had too much to live for."

"Oh god," said Rory, "I do not want to end up like Melanie."

"Hey, it ended up pretty good in the end," said Lorelai.

"In the _end_," Rory said.

"Point taken," said Lorelai.

Tristin's face entered Rory's mind again. God, why did she keep on thinking about him? She had only seen him once. _Only once after a long time, _she thought silently.

"Hey, munchkin, daughter of mine, you keep on zoning out on me and you never do that because I know you love to listen to my voice," said Lorelai, who added, "what's up?"

Rory sighed. She didn't really want to talk about Tristin. If she did, Lorelai would most definiatly have something to say about it. Because Lorelai _always_ had something to say about whatever it was that was going on in her life.

She hesitated, then deciding that telling the truth was better then giving her bull shit, she said, "I saw Tristin today."

"Oh. my. god," Lorelai said, clearly as shocked as she had been, and she had been the one to actually SEE him, "are you serious? You saw bible boy?"

"Yes," Rory answered, and explained, "I had just put my stuff in Louise's dorm when I went for a walk around the campus because I wanted to see it, and then I saw him, just sitting there, on the bench in the middle of the court yard."

"Wow," said Lorelai, still shocked, "so was he still as big as a jerk to you as he was in high school?"

Rory smiled. "Surprisingly no," she said, "he was actually nice. He bought me coffee."

"I think I have a son in law," Lorelai joked, "any man that buys you coffee is sure to work the way into your heart, Rory Gilmore."

Rory chuckled. "Mom," she said, "please. Like that's every going to happen."

"I bet you ten bucks it does," said Lorelai.

"Riiiiiight," said Rory, sarcasm in her voice.

"So, was it weird seeing him again?"

"Twilight Zone weird."

"How'd he look?"

"Good."

"Now...about the ass..."

"Mom, don't even go there or I am stopping this conversation," Rory threatened.

"Okay, okay," Lorelai said, and then added, "one more thing."

Rory sighed. "What?"

"Does he have long fingers?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, if you don't stop asking perveted questions, I'm going to take away your _Dawsons Creek _dvds."

"Nooooooo! I need my Pacey!"

"Mom," Rory said, her tone warning.

"Okay, okay, fine. No more perverted questions."

Rory sighed. "I'll talk to you later," said Rory.

"I want pictures of you in the Paris Hilton dress!" Her Mom demanded, and it was then that Rory simply hung up the phone.

Note to reviewers: Omg! You guys are so sweet. I'm amazed at the feedback I'm getting on this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you SO much for the reviews. I swear, those are what make me write a chapter a day. You guys ROCK.

Love n' stars,

Cambria


	4. Pancakes with a side of kids and Luke

Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, Lorelai and Luke with kids, and Trory babysitting, spring break, and more entertainment.

Disclaimer: Okay. Think about it people. Is my first name Amy? no. Is my last name Pallendino? No. Am I associated with Warner Bros.? No.

_"Mommy," a little girls voice whispered in her ear, "mommy get up." _

_Lorelai swatted at the little girl. "Rory," she said, eyes closed, "Mommy is sleeping. You know not to wake Mommy up. Sleep is precious." _

_She felt a little hand tug on her hair. "Ow!" she moaned, "Rory...stop trying to wake me up. Let me go back to sleep. I've got work in a while and need it." _

_"Mommy, I'm not Rory," said the little girl. _

_Lorelai sighed, knowing her daughter was relentless, and wouldn't give up until she was awake. She wanted her attention, so she was going to get attention. That was a quality Lorelai had noticed about her daughter: she was stubborn, exactly like her. Until she got what she wanted, Lorelai the third would not give up, much like the other Lorelai's. _

_She sat up in bed, pulling the five year-old up on her lap. "Okay," she said, "if you're not Rory, then who are you?" _

_"Josephine Emma Danes," her little girl replied. _

_Lorelai raised an eyebrow. Josephine Emma Danes? **Danes? **As in their friend, Luke Danes? The provider of coffee? Oh no. Did Rory think that Luke was her Dad? God, she was going to have to explain that Luke was just their friend. _

_She chuckled. "No, honey," she said, "you are Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore." _

_The little girl shook her head. "No Mommy," she said, "thats big sister. I'm Josephine, I'm your little Jo." _

_Big sister? This was by far one of Rory's weirdest fantasies yet. She turned Rory so that she was looking at her, and was meant with a surprise. The little girl sitting in her lap was not in fact Rory. _

_Rory had both herself and Christopher in her. This little girl didn't have any of Christopher in her. Of course, Lorelai could see herself. She just couldn't see Christopher. _

_This was not Rory. There was no Christopher in there. _

_But Lorelai did amazingly enough see a little bit of...Luke? _

_Just then in he came, only he wasn't younger Luke, he was older, wearing the same old flannel shirt and baseball cap. "And Mrs. Danes awakes," he said, smiling. Luke walked over to the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

_Lorelai was getting REALLY freaked out now. Why did Luke look different? Why was there a little girl sitting in her lap named Josephine Emma Danes? And why on earth did her room look different? _

_Luke then said, "Happy anniversary sweet heart. I made dinner reservations for us last week." _

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **The sound of the alarm clock woke her up and Lorelai moaned, groaping around the nightstand in search of it and then she threw it against the wall, making it shut up. God forbid she turn it off the normal way.

She rolled over in her bed and looked at a sleeping Luke. Lorelai had just had a dream that she and him had had a kid together and were married. Was that her future?

She smiled at the thought, rolled back over, and went to sleep, making a mental note to tell Rory about the dream when she called her daughter later.

"Paris, quite complaining damn it!" Louise yelled. "It's my wedding, not yours, and when you get married, you can pick your own bridesmaid dresses."

Rory groaned, rolling over on the couch in Louise and Madeline's dorm, trying to get back to sleep. The shouting match between the Bride and the fellow Bridesmaide had woken her up, unfortunately, and she was having a rough time going back to sleep.

"Louise, I refuse to wear that thing," said Paris.

Louise glared at her friend and Rory half expected Paris to drop dead. And Rory had thought Paris's glare was evil. Apparently a pissed off brides was worse.

"Paris, if you don't wear that dress, I'm going to force you to go stark nude and let Duncan have his way with you, and THEN I'm going to send pictures to Doyle," Louise threatened.

Rory imagined that scene between Paris and Duncan, with Duncan ending up getting his ass kicked. Now that would be a funny sight.

"Then I won't be in the wedding," said Paris, and added, "that dress is degrading to women everywhere."

"_I_ don't find it degrading," Madeline piped up, and added, "in fact I think I might keep it after this. I'll get lucky."

Paris glared at her. "Not helping," she said, "your suppossed to HELP friends."

"I am helping a friend," Madeline said, "I'm helping Louise."

Louise gave Madeline a 'Thank you' look. "See, Madeline has no complaints about the dress," she said, "can't you just be happy that I'm getting married?"

The bickering continued and all the mean while, Rory got a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed her purse, and then decided to go to see Tristin. Louise had mentioned where his dorm was last night, and Rory knew where everything was by heart due to her High School obsession with the place, before deciding that she had wanted to go to Yale instead.

Once there, she hesitated. What if Tristin had someone there with him? She didn't know his plans. She didn't know his routine. Not that she wanted to know it, but still, it would be rude, not to mention mortifying to walk in on Tristin going at it with someone.

She sighed. Oh well, if she did, at least she would have blackmail on him.

Rory grinned, and then knocked on the door.

Tristin rolled out of bed, landing on the hard wooden floor. He cursed at it, and then cursed at who ever it was that was knocking so early in the morning. His head hurt like heal, and the feeling wasn't pleasant.

He got up and crawled back into bed, hoping that the person who was at the door would go away and leave him alone. He just wanted _sleep_.

After seeing her yesterday, Tristin hadn't been able to. He'd found it some what disturbing that after all this time, he still felt the same about Rory. She was the one girl that he had never been able to get over.

Seeing her like that had been completely unexpected. It made him disoriented, and the shock from yesterday had still not worn off. The knocking continued and it was evident that whoever was at the door was not going to go away until he answered it.

Sighing, Tristin got out of bed, this time not falling, and put on a shirt. He'd been sweating last night as for some reason his room had been oddly warm, and he'd slept in only his boxers.

Tristin slowly walked to the door, and called, "I'm coming!"

The knocking stopped imiediatly. He opened the door and found himself face to face with Rory for a second time.

Rory looked at Tristin. He was a bit dishevled, as he'd evidentally just woken up. It showed from how messy his hair was and how tired his eyes had looked before he'd seen that it was her standing at the door. Odd, it seemed that with her appearance he was suddenly wide awake.

"Hey," she said, "sorry to wake you up. I just needed to get away from the wedding mania."

Tristin laughed. It was a good laugh, and Rory liked it. Not only that, but she found that she liked that it had been her who had made him laugh.

"Louise going crazy under the presure?" he questioned.

"That and I was going crazy with her and Paris under the same roof," she answered.

Tristin raised an eyebrow. "I thought Paris and Louise were good friends," he said.

"They are," she said, "its just they're in an argument about the bridesmaide dresses that Louise picked out."

Tristin smirked. "Let me guess, they're slutty, right?" he said.

"Only word for it."

"Typical Paris," he said, "of course she'd have something to say about that. Let me guess, she thinks they're degrading, right?"

Rory smiled and nodded.

"Good old Paris-once a femminist, always a femminist," he said, and added, "if she keeps it up she's going to end up a spinster with nine cats."

"I could actually see that," said Rory, "although she's got a boyfriend she's pretty happy with right now."

"Ah," said Tristin, "paper boy?"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "You're referring to Doyle, right?"

"Yeah," said Tristin, "she told me about him."

He paused. "So, Mary, any particular reason why you came?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Rory hesitated. She didn't really have a reason. For some strange reason, she just wanted to get out of the dorm and come and see him. Then, she thought of the best excuse.

"Pancakes," she said simply.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes, pancakes. I wanted pancakes."

"You know, Mary, I'm not exactly the greatest cook."

"No, I didn't mean that you cook them for me or me cook them for you because my cooking skills are lacking as well, but I just thought that we should go out and get some pancakes or breakfast of any sort really at a diner...or something," she was rambling now, just great. "Just some sort of morning meal would be good."

Tristin gave her a quizical look that seemed to be questioning her sanity and then he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Alright then," he said, "pancakes it is. C'mon in, and just let me get ready. Then we'll get...pancakes."

Rory smiled and entered the dorm room, sitting down on the couch. Tristin went and got ready, all the mean while, Rory waited, with a grin on her face for some odd reason.

**A/N: So, there's chapter four, longer then the other three, and if I do say so myself, much more entertainment. We get a bit of Lorelai, Madeline, Louise, Paris, Rory and Tristin! With Luke on the side. What do you think? Reviews welcome. Thanks to the following reviewers: **

**coffeegrl **

**TiCkLeDpInK22-Yep. My names Cambria. Cambria Charley. Dad got dibs on the nameing thing. Yes, I'm a girl. Really? There's a town by you with that name? Are you in California or the Uk? Because my Dad lives in the California one and I know there's one in the Uk too. Meh. Eight hours away. Divorce is a bitch. lol. Glad you like the Love n' stars thing. Niffty, huh? lol. **

**Callista Wolfwood **

**queenmischa **

**megliz716**

**Druzilla **

**coffee-addicted Agreed. Lorelai rocks. Hope she was realistic enough. **

**piper-h-99-lol. Update come fast enough? I hope so. I try to please all. **

**Fallen Heart -Thank you. Yeah, I didn't like the first chapter much either. It started out as a song fic. Then I got a bunch of reviews telling me to finish it and my mind started clicking, so I made the story that you've read so far. Thank you! **

**neigereine-You're welcome. Took some thinking. **

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdz lover - You ROCK for continuously reviewing. Both you and Coffee-addicted. **

**Thank you to you all. Hope this chapter is enough to entertain you. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Chapter will include Lorelai again. Possibly a trip to hellville...as Lorelai has nicknamed Emily and Richard's place. More Tristin and Rory interaction...yes, his name is spelled like that. See the Gilmore Girls books if you don't believe me! **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	5. Calling all Lorelai's and Hellville resi...

Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, Lorelai and Luke with kids, and Trory babysitting, spring break, and more entertainment.

Disclaimer: Okay. Think about it people. Is my first name Amy? no. Is my last name Pallendino? No. Am I associated with Warner Bros.? No.

Rory shovled down a fork full of pancakes. She sat in a crowded diner with Tristin, who was watching her eat in amazement. "Gilmore, I've never seen a woman eat as fast as you," he said, having only just started cutting his food a moment ago.

Rory chuckled. "Good eaters run in my family," Rory said simply.

"I guess," said Tristin, shaking his head.

"Hey! This is nothing. You should watch my Mom eat. She's as fast as Speedy Ganzalus when it comes to eating. The woman could eat an elephant," said Rory defensively.

Tristin raised an eyebrow. "What about you, woman?" he asked. "Can you eat an elephant?"

"No, I can only eat a horse," she answered jokingly, and added, "but I'm working myself up to elephant level. It comes in years."

"Ah," said Tristin, "well you know they say it all comes back to you with old age."

"Really?" she said. "Well, then all those celebrities are in for a rude awakening when they reach their fifties."

"They say it starts mid-forties."

Rory suddenly got an image of Nick Lachey in his mid-forties with a beer gut and laughed at the image. That would be rather entertaining to see. Tristin, not understanding why she was laughing, quirked a brow at her.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Just a funny mental image," she answered.

"And this image would be of?"

"Nick Lachey in his mid-forties with a beer gut."

At this, Tristin burst out laughing as well, causing Rory to laugh. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes, just laughing, not even bothering to eat before the manager of the place kicked them out.

"Well," Rory said later, "I always thought the only diner manager who would kick a person out for laughing fifteen minutes straight was Luke."

"Whose Luke?" Tristin asked, praying it wasn't her boyfriend.

"Lukes a friend of the family and my Moms boyfriend," she said.

Tristin let out a sigh of relief that Rory didn't notice, amazingly enough.

"He grumpy?"

"Just a little. Mom lightens him up though. If you ever stop by Stars Hallow, never stop by Luke's without my Mom or myself there. You will end up getting kicked out unless you know the rules of the play ground."

"I thought it was a diner."

"It is a diner, I was just...never mind. This will only lead to my mindless rambling."

"Rory, nothing you say could be mindless," he said.

She smiled at that. Rory liked this Tristin much better then the high school version of himself. He really had quite matured.

Just then her cell phone rang and she sighed, reluctantly getting it out of her purse. She prayed to God that it wasn't Louise, or Paris for that matter. If those two wanted to bicker over a dress, that was their own choice. She grinned when she saw that it was in fact her Mom.

"Hey, Tristin, do you mind if I get this?" she asked. "It's my Mom."

"Go ahead," he said, knowing how important her Mother was.

Rory answered the phone, saying, "Hello?"

"I had Luke's baby!" Lorelai exclaimed.

What the _hell?_

"Mom, did you buy those cough drops from Doose's market again? I told you not to get those. You know they make you high," she said jokingly.

Tristin, upon hearing this, gave her an odd look. She merely rolled her eyes.

"I had Luke's baby," she repeated.

"Well, for a pregnant woman, you sure maintained a trim figure," said Rory, and added, "and how come you didn't tell me?"

Tristin was getting more and more confused by the second.

"It was in a dream. You remember like, a few years ago, when I had that dream that I was pregnant with Luke and we were married?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sighed, deciding that her Mother had fully gone insane, although she did remember the dream that she was talking about. "Yes, I remember the dream."

"Well, I had a follow up to it," her Mother explained.

"A follow up?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," said Lorelai, "a follow up dream. Its when you have a dream, and then you have a sequal to that dream."

"Ah," said Rory, some what understanding, "so what happened in the follow up dream?"

"Well, in the dream, I thought I was my younger self, and that you were your five year-old self, and that you were waking me up. So I wake up, fully thinking that you are having this weird demented fantasy about being Lukes kid, because you told me that your name was Josephine Emma Danes. Then I turn you around, and you are not you. I know, because I don't see any Christopher, and you have a lot of Christopher in you. Instead, I see myself, of course, and lots of it, with _Luke_."

"You had Luke's baby!" Rory exclaimed in shock.

"Yes! A girl. It was a girl."

Tristin gave Rory yet another odd look. He did not understand this conversation at all, as Rory was saying some very _weird_ things.

"Hang on a moment Mom," she said, and taking the phone away from her ear for a moment, explained to Tristin, "My Mom had a dream that she had Luke's kid and she's freaking out about it."

Tristin chuckled. "Does insanity run in your family, Mary?" he asked.

"I heard that!" Lorelai's voice came with the phone. "You prick. Who is that? Sexy voice, despite the rude comment."

Tristin smirked, and Rory rolled her eyes, putting the phone back to her ear. "It's Tristin Mom," she said.

"Tristin?" she sounded surprise. "And just what are you doing with Tristin?"

"We had breakfast, Mom," she answered.

"With coffee?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes, Mom, we both got coffee," Rory answered, rolling her eyes.

"Let me talk to him," Lorelai demanded.

Rory sighed. "Mom, you'll end up scaring him away!"

"Your high school self would have let me talk to him, in that case," she said.

"Yes, but this is the college version of myself, not my high school version," Rory said pointedly.

"I gave birth to you!"

Rory sighed. Her Mother was relentless. She handed the phone to Tristin. "My Mom wants to talk to you because she's incredibly insane, more so this morning," she said.

Tristin chuckled and took the phone. "Hello, Miss Gilmore," he said.

"What am I? A teacher?" Lorelai asked as more of a rehtorical question. "It's Lorelai to you, bub!"

"Alright then, Lorelai," he said, smiling. '

"So, you are the infamous spawn of satan," said Lorelai, "you are the one who made my daughters life a living hell, are you not?"

Tristin raised an eyebrow. So Rory had told her Mother about their adventures in Chilton? Huh, he had never thought that Rory would tell anyone about that, much less her Mother. But then again she apparently told her Mother everything so he shouldn't be surprised.

"I see my reputation precedes me," he said, jokingly.

"Not a very good reputation," said Lorelai, "I had to tell my daughter that you and Paris would get eaten by a bear when you were at Chilton to get her to go to that formal."

Rory noticed the odd look on Tristin's face as he had the conversation with her Mother and wondered just what it was that Lorelai was talking to him about. He was probably going to think that her Mother was a loon. Then again, Lorelai kind of WAS a loon.

"Ah," he said, "well, I'm a good boy now."

Lorelai chuckled. "Well, you buy my daughter coffee, so I'll take you word for it...so long as you tell me about that ass of yours."

Tristin smirked. "Lorelai, I'll tell you all you want to know, if you'll hang on a second," he said, and then, pulling the phone away from his ear, he turned to Rory, and said, "you been talking about my ass, Gilmore?"

Rory turned red. She was going to KILL her Mother for whatever it was that she was saying.

"Don't flatter yourself Dugrey," she simpy said, causing Tristin's smirk to widen.

"So you HAVE been talking about my ass."

"I'm about ten seconds away from hitting you," Rory threatened.

A look of panic crossed Tristin's face. "Will you two please stop arguing? You sound like an old married couple," came Lorelai's voice from the phone, interrupting the friendly banter.

"We do not!" The two said in unision, causing them to look at each other oddly, and Lorelai to start laughing madly, causing passerbyers to stare at the cell phone along with Rory and Tristin oddly.

Rory sighed, and grabbed the cell phone from Tristin's hand. "Mom, you need to stop laughing now, other wise the men in the white jackets will come and put you on that little special bus and then lock you in that straight jacket making it so you can't move and then throw you back into the white room with the mushy walls."

"Oh yay! Then I can talk to my invisible friend Charlie again and get him to go and kill that evil hair dresser who told the girl that played Felicity to cut her hair."

"Hanging up now," Rory said.

"But wait-I haven't told you the rest of my evil-" Lorelai was cut off then as Rory had pressed the off button on the cell phone.

Tristin snickered. "So, that's your Mother, huh?"

"The one and only," said Rory.

"Well, now I understand where your craziness comes from, Gilmore."

"Oh, shove it Dugrey."

Back in Stars Hallow, Lorelai decided that she should give her Mother, the woman who could probably frighten terrorists with a glare, Emily Gilmore, a call and tell her about Rory's latest love interest, not that Rory would even admit that she was interested in Tristin that way. She didn't want to really call her Mother, but it would be fun to have someone else to annoy Rory about the whole Tristin thing. Not to mention the fact that Emily Gilmore was skilled in the art of poking and proding into peoples lives and would probably be able to find out more about Rory's going ons with Tristin.

She dialed the number, and then waited. One ring...Two rings...

"Hello?" The voice of her Father, Richard Gilmore picked up the phone.

"Hey Dad, its Lorelai," she said, cheerfully.

"Lorelai, this is a surprise," said Richard, "its nice to hear from you. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, just thought I'd call, and have a chat," she said, and added, "hey, is Mom around?"

"Lorelai, are you feeling very well?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, confused, "why?"

"Well, either I'm hard of hearing, or you just asked to speak to your Mother...willingly," Richard said.

"Yeah, Dad, I did," said Lorelai, "big shocker, I know. But I wanted to talk to her about something concerning Rory."

"What is it-is she alright?" Richard asked, concern in his voice.

"She's fine Dad, no need to worry," said Lorelai, and added, "its just a women stuff."

Richard let out a sigh of relief. "Alright then, I'll go get her," he said, and then Lorelai heard him call, "Emily-phone for you!"

There was the sound of movement and then Emily picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom its Lorelai," she greeted.

"Lorelai!" Emily said, a little bit of surprise in her voice, Lorelai noted gleefully, "Well, its nice to hear from you. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Nice to talk to you to Mom," said Lorelai, and added, "so, you remember how Rory was going to Massachucetts for a few days to get fitted for a dress for her friends wedding that she is going to be in?"

"Yes, I remember Rory mentioning it at Friday night dinner," said Emily, "what about it?"

"She met someone there, a someone I think you'll be interested to know who it is," Lorelai said simply.

"Really?" There was interest in the elder womans voice. "A male someone?"

"Yes, a male someone," said Lorelai.

"And who is this male someone?"

"Tristin Dugrey, someone she went to Chilton with, and if I remember correctly, the grandson of one of Dad's associates, Janlen Dugrey," said Lorelai, and added, "I think they're well on their way to becoming friends, possibly something more."

"Well," said Emily, "how nice. Thank you for calling Lorelai, and tell Rory I said hello."

"Will do Mom," said Lorelai, a grin on her face, "see you on Friday."

Lorelai hung up the phone, a smirk of satisfaction on her face. She new very well what Emily was going to do. Knowing Emily Gilmore, she was going to start formulating a plan to get Rory and Tristin together. And that was precisely what Lorelai had wanted.

**A/N: Wow, twelve pages. I'm proud of myself. And 31 reviews! I'm still in shock. So, what did you think of Chapter 5? Love it, hate it? Tell all. Emily and Richard hadn't been in the story yet, and seeing as it was chapter 5, I decided that it was about time to have them in it. More Lorelai for you all. I have to say, Lorelai is the most entertaining Gilmore Girls character to write fanfiction scenes with. **

**Thank you to the reviewers who reviewed my previous chapter. Hope you review this one too. :) **

**sooty7sweep-My newest reviewer. Thank you. **

**TiCkLepInK22-Cool. I didn't know there was one in New York. **

**crissy-agreed- Tristin and Rory are a good match. I'm going to assume that's who you're talking about when you say they're so sweet. lol. Or Luke and Lorelai. **

**coffee-addicted-Thank you. I was hoping that they were. **

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ love- Thank you:) **

**Druzilla-Aw. Thank you. And Thanks for continuously reviewing. :) **

**You guys are all so great. **

**Love n' stars,  
Cambria **


	6. Evil coniving women

Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, Lorelai and Luke with kids, and Trory babysitting, spring break, and more entertainment.

Disclaimer: Okay. Think about it people. Is my first name Amy? no. Is my last name Pallendino? No. Am I associated with Warner Bros.? No.

A/N: I decided not to put in the new season five characters, such as Logan, Colin, Finn, etc. I know everyone's writing those Trory's with Logan in them, and seeing how this is my first chapter Trory I just wanted it to be different. Doyle is in there because I find him funny and Paris needed a boyfriend. I didn't want it to be a classic Trory where Paris is still interested in Tristin. Okay, enough rambling for me. lol. On with the story. Also, it really is spelled Tristin. See the Gilmore Girls book Because I love you, you idiot! You can usually find them in the teen section of most book stores. Plus, if you want a Tristin/Rory/Logan fic, read my one shot fic Similar.

It had been a week since Rory had been in Massachucetts, and she was now glad to be back home. The dresses were fitted, Louise was happy, and Paris was still pissed about the fact that they were "degrading".

"Mom!" Rory called as she lugged her luggage into the front room of the house. "Mom, I'm home."

"Coming, I'll be down there in a sec," her Mother called.

There was the sound of movement upstairs and then her mother came quickly down, emersing her in a big hug. "Aw, Babe, you're home!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, mom, you got to stop hugging me, otherwise I'm going to end up getting suffocated and then you will loose your only daughter," said Rory.

Lorelai finally let go of her after a few seconds and Rory was able to breath again. "Mom, its only been a week," said Rory, "and you act as though its been an eternity."

"It has been an eternity," said Lorelai, "I didn't get to see you last weekend, because you had just gotten home from Massachucetts and spent your time resting in your dorm, leaving me all alone, and then you noly called me four times during the week, instead of your usual five. It made me feel unloved."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ unloved," she said.

"Well, you sure are doing a good job of making it seem that way," said Lorelai in mock sadness, "your calling me, less and less, and now I hardly get to see you and it makes my heart ache-"

"Mom, stop, your starting to sound like a really bad scene from Romeo and Juliet,"said Rory.

"Aw, you're no fun," Lorelai pouted.

"Well, I've been at Yale for a week," said Rory, "college tends to suck the fun out of you."

"Bad, bad, college," said Lorelai, "want me to go beat it for you?"

"Go for it," Rory joked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something during our last four conversations," said Lorelai.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" she asked.

"Well, you know about our little thing called Friday night dinners, right? You know, they're all the rage. Its a new tool invented for parents to torture their children and grand children with."

Rory rolled her eyes for the second time. "Their not that bad Mom," she said, "now, quite stalling and just tell me what you want to tell me."

"Okay, okay, ruin my fun why don't you?" said Lorelai. "Well, anyway, that charming woman who has proven that the devil IS a woman, in other words, my Mother, Emily Gilmore, has invited one of your ex-chiltionites."

"Grandma invited someone that I went to Chilton with to Friday night dinner?" said Rory, surprise in her voice. "Who, Paris?"

"No, not unless Paris got a sex change and is now a really tall guy, with blonde hair, good butt, and looks like a younger version of Brad Pitt," said Lorelai, adding, "and changed her last name to Dugrey."

Rory's eyes widened. "Grandma invited TRISTIN to friday night dinner?"

"Yes," said Lorelai, grinning evily.

"I can't believe you told her about Tristin," said Rory.

"I can't believe you would assume that it was me who told," said Lorelai, shocked, "he is from a fellow socialite family, and Emily Gilmore is the queen bee of socialites. Did you consider that maybe she found out from Tristin's parents?"

Rory snorted. "Yeah, because Tristin talks to his parents _so_ much," she said, sarcasm in her voice, knowing full well that he didn't.

"Rory, I swear, I did not tell your Grandma about your bubbling friendship with Tristin," said Lorelai, "who knows how she found out? She's like Chloe Sullivan, you know? Girl detective, only a heck of a whole lot older, and she has about a million more sources."

"I'm really going to kill you," said Rory.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," said Lorelai, "this was fully Grandma's doing."

"Mom, you are a very, very, bad liar," said Rory.

"Kiddo, I swear, I'm not lying," insisted Lorelai.

Rory sighed. "Whatever you say," she said, "but I still think you put Grandma up to this."

"Think what you want," said Lorelai grinning, "come on, lets go get ready for our trip to hellville. And dress pretty, there's a hott man there tonight, and we all know I'm not referring to Grandpa."

"Mom, you are extremely insane," said Rory, and she dragged her luggage to her room so that she could get ready.

Lorelai watched her go, simply smirking. She went back up the stairs to her room to go get ready herself, eager to see the nights entertainment unfold.

Later, Rory and Lorelai, stood in front of the door of the elder Gilmores house, Lorelai with a look of amusement on her face, attempting very hard not to laugh at what awaited them inside. "You can laugh now mom," Rory said glumly, knowing full well that was exactly what her Mother wanted to do.

Lorelai burst out into the laughter that she had been holding in for the past few minutes, although it was more so an evil cackle that came out from her. She had to lean up against the wall in order to hold herself up. Rory rolled her eyes at her laughing Mom, resisting the urge to grab the woman by the neck and strangle her.

"Mom," she said.

Lorelai continued cackling.

"Mom."

Still, she was cackling.

"MOM!" Rory yelled.

Seeing her daughter glaring at her like she was about to attempt a murder, Lorelai instantly stopped laughing, and they rang the doorbell.

It opened, and there stood Emily Gilmore. "Well, there you are!" said Emily. "What took you so long? We saw the car come up, and waited, and waited."

"Mom was having a laugh attack," Rory said simply.

Emily looked at Lorelai oddly, and then said, "Oh, well, come on in then. We have company waiting. I assume your Mother told you that I invited your friend, Tristin?"

"Yes, she did," said Rory, glaring at her Mother, who simply smirked.

"She informed me that you two reunited over your trip to Massachucetts, and that you had become friends," said Emily.

Rory's glare at Lorelai only became even more terrifying, and Lorelai had to once again to resist the urge to laugh at the entire situation. "Did she?"

"Yes," said Emily, "she called me herself. I myself was rather surprised as she rarely calls me."

"Huh," said Rory, "interesting."

The three women walked into the living room where Richard sat on one seat, while Tristin sat on the couch. The two men were talking about this and that, not noticing that the girls had entered. Rory watched the two of them in amusement.

Her Grandpa and Tristin seemed to be getting along good, and Rory found that she was happy about this. She remembered when her Grandpa had met Dean and how horrible that evening had gone and was glad that history was not going to repeat itself.

Wait. Why was she comparing Tristin being there to when Dean had been there? More importantly, why did she care wether or not her Grandma and Grandpa liked him? It wasn't as if they were dating.

"Richard, the girls are here," said Emily, bringing Tristin and Richards attention to them.

"Why, hello girls," said Richard, and he turned to Rory, "I was just talking to your friend here, Rory. How come you never mentioned you were friends with Tristin during high school?"

Rory didn't know what to say to that, and she didn't really want to have to explain to her grandfather that she hadn't been friends with Tristin at all during high school. Luckily, Tristin, upon seeing the look on her face, cut in, and said, "Oh, well, Richard, we weren't exactly friends during high school," and he added, "we were more so accquantinces."

"Ah, well, that explains it," said Richard.

Rory sighed in relief, not really wanting to bring up the fact that she had actually hated Tristin during high school, and then mouthed 'thank you' to him. Tristin grinned and mouthed 'your welcome.'

"Isn't this lovely?" said Emily. "High School accquaintences reuniting."

"Yep," said Lorelai, who added, turning to Tristin, "nice to finally meet you in person, devil child."

Tristin grinned at the woman. "Nice to meet you as well, Lorelai," he said.

Emily's newest maid entered just then. "Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore," she announced.

"Alright then, everyone to the dinning room," said Emily, ushering them all in there.

Once in the dinning room, Rory found herself sitting next to Tristin, with her Mom on the other side of the table, and her Grandmother and Grandfather sitting at the end and front of the table.

"So, Rory, tell us, which one of your friends is getting married again?" Emily asked, starting up conversation.

"Louise," she answered.

"And what about the bridesmaide dress, dear? How's it look?" Emily continued.

Here, both Tristin and Lorelai snickered, and Rory shot the two both a glare. "Its..." Rory started and searched for the right words to describe the dress with out horrifying her Grandmother.

"Its..."

"Yes, dear?" Emily said expectantly.

"Its very blue," Tristin said, and Rory looked at him oddly, "and might I add, Mrs. Gilmore, your daughter looks very lovely in it."

Rory shot him a questioning look, and Tristin merely grinned. "She dragged me along to the fitting," he continued, "we saw each other and wanted to go get lunch, but she had to get fitted for the dress before, and so I went with her."

"Ah, wonderful," said Emily, and then she turned to Rory and asked, "so, do you have a date for this wedding?"

"Actually, I was just planning on going alone," said Rory.

Lorelai smirked at her, knowing full well where this was going, and Rory simply glared at her. _Great_, Rory thought, sarcastically, _Grandma's trying to set me up on a date with Tristin. _

"Well, surely there must be some young man who will accompany you," said Emily, "you're a very pretty girl, Rory, and its only proper to attend a wedding with a date. After all, it looks bad if you go to a wedding alone."

Rory looked at Lorelai for a little bit of help, but Lorelai was merely grinning over the whole situation, and seemed to find it very amusing. Tristin watched the exchange, wondering what on earth was going on.

Emily turned to Tristin. "What about you, Tristin? Aren't you going to this wedding?"

"Yes, I am actually," Tristin answered.

"Wonderful!" Emily exclaimed. "Then you and Rory can go, and Rory won't have to be alone during the weddding. Perfect! Its all set. Oh, you'll make such a wonderful couple."

Tristin looked at Rory, confused, not just quite sure what had happened. Rory sat there shaking her head. Then there was Lorelai, who just burst out laughing at the entire thing.

Richard and Emily shot Lorelai a look after a few seconds of her laughing, and with a guilty expression on her face, stopped laughing and said, "Sorry." She then started picking at her food, and after that everyone else went back to eating as well.

Later, Lorelai and Rory sat at Lukes diner, both qith coffee's, sharing a plate of chilie cheese fries despite the fact that they had just eaten a full dinner, the both of them were still starving.

"I can't believe you just sat there and let her basically force Tristin and I to go out on a date," Rory said, taking a chilie cheese fry and eating it.

"Hey, you should be thanking me," said Lorelai, "I mean, no one wants to go to a wedding with out a date. If you do, all you get is sympethetic looks, and all those cruel, horrible, young, already married socialites coming up to you and making you feel like crud. Trust me, its not fun."

Just then, Luke came up, refilling Lorelai's coffee cup, much to both their surprises, with out a word about how it would stop growth, or how it was bad for you. "What's not fun?" he asked.

"Attending a wedding alone," answered Lorelai.

"Definately not fun," Luke said in agreement, "especially if your a guy. By the end of the night, you'll have ten drunk women coming up to you, trying to flirt, and badly I might add, and then have at least one of them puke on your shoes."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you been to a wedding?"

"Well, there was Liz's," said Luke.

"Which you went to with me," Lorelai said pointedly.

"And there was another one that I'd like to attempt to forget," he added.

"I'll get it out of you mister, see if I don't," said Lorelai.

"Sure you will," said Luke, kissing her on the cheek and then going over to another table and taking the couple that was sitting there's orders.

"Mom, its not funny," said Rory, "Tristin and I just started something resembling a friendship, and now I'm going to have to go out on a date with him? If there's one thing that's going to cause sexual tension, that will be it."

"Meh," said Lorelai, "don't blame me. Blame that evil coniving woman I have to call Mother. Besides, I wouldn't mind you having some sexual tension with Tristin. And, as my Mom says, you'll make such a 'wonderful' couple."

At this, Rory simply through a fry at her, which caused Lorelai to burst out laughing for the third time that night. So, Rory had a date with Tristin. Emily Gilmore may have looked innoccent, but Rory had now decided that the woman was hiding horns somewhere. She was certain of it.

**A/N: So, chapter six. Okay, okay, I know. I'm killing you guys with anticipation. You want something to happen between Tristin and Rory. I swear, it will in the next chapter. I promise:) Louise is getting married. Hee hee. Who would have thought that was possible? lol. And thank you to the following reviewers who reviewed chapter five. **

**Sari- Thank you. There's the update for ya. **

**coffee-addicted-Its coming soon, I promise. **

**TiCkLeDpInK22-Aw. Thanks. I'm glad you liked chapter five. Hope chapter six was just as interesting for you. I'm trying to make it like the show as much as possible. **

**sooty7sweep-Yeah. Lorelai's plan is evil. Yet much needed. lol. Its amusing watching her meddle with Tristin and Rory. **

**Fallen Heart-Its kind of alternate universe. See the authors note after the disclaimer/summary for an explenation.**

**royaleye-Thank you. I'll hold you to that promise. lol.**

**riotgirllina-Troryness is on the way, I SWEAR. **

**crissy-hugs **

**shrtscrgt-Thanks. I like it better not being a song fic as well. **

**coffeegrl- Did it come fast enough? lol. I try my hardest. **

**Druzilla-Bum bum bum. Aren't I evil? lol. **

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover- It will come. I swear. Something will happen between Tristin and Rory. **

**romik-See the authors note after the summary and disclaimer. And thank you! **

**queen mischa-Aw, thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list. I feel special. gives you a cookie Glad you like my name. Its welsh. :) **

**Thank you to you all. All of you guys are awsome and I feel really special that you keep on reviewing. It lets me know that my story doesn't suck like I thought it did when I originally wrote it. **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	7. Heart

script language JavaScript /script 

Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, Lorelai and Luke with kids, and Trory babysitting, spring break, and more entertainment.

Disclaimer: Okay. Think about it people. Is my first name Amy? no. Is my last name Pallendino? No. Am I associated with Warner Bros.? No. Do you think I could write a song at all? No. The song I'll be belongs to Edwin Mcain. Friday night Dinner

Hey, Gilmore. Nice dinner huh? I'm under the impression that Emily is trying to fix us up. As was evident from her practically forcing us to go as eachothers dates to the wedding. So, what do you think? Should we go together? As friends, I mean. C'mon Gilmore, I provide fairly interesting conversation, and won't step on your feet when we dance. I'm actually very good at it as my Mother forced me to take waltz lessons with Paris as my partner for an entire summer when I was ten. Tell anyone about that and I will personally hire someone to kill you. Just kidding. Anyway, what do you say? Let me know.

Tristin

From: You WALTZ?

is nearly dying of laughter You WALTZ? continues laughing Okay, okay, I have regained controle of myself. I'm sorry, but you, along with Luke, are the two most unlikely people I could picture waltzing, and yet the both of you can. Tee hee. I'm going to ask the camera guy at the wedding to take pictures of that for blackmail. Sure, why not Dugrey? You are somewhat interesting at times. Let's make it a date.

Rory

From: Payback

Hey, get all the blackmail pictures you want. Besides, paybacks a bitch. lol. Wait till you see me in a tux Gilmore. Any thoughts of blackmail won't be crossing your mind then.

Tristin

From: Arrangements

I've mentioned your conceded right? lol. So, do I meet you at the church, or do you pick me up, or do I pick you up? Anyone one of them will do.

Rory

From: Arrangements

I'll meet you at the church. You are a bridesmaide after all, so you have to be there before me anyway. Unless, of course, you need someone to walk down the asile with you.

Tristin

From: Arrangements

We really need a new subject title. Anyway, YES, YES, YES I want you to be my partner down the asile. Louise is going to have her obnoxious cousin do it if I don't find someone. Pretty please, Tristin, with a cherry on top?

Rory

From: New subject for you

No problem Mary. Although I never thought I'd live to see the day when you begged for me to do something for you.

Tristin

From: New subject for you

Cocky as ever, aren't you Dugrey? Oh well. I'll see you in the last week of November at Louise's wedding and most definiatly before it.

Rory

It was the last week in November, and Louise's wedding was on Friday. While on one of her trips to Massacucetts, Rory had mentioned The Dragonfly Inn and Louise, Paris, and Madeline had all insisted on going to see it. Then, at last minute, Louise decided to move the wedding from the back yard of her parents house, to the inn.

Lorelai, although thrilled at the prospect at getting such a big event for the inn, was convinced that Rory had put this on her last minute in an attempt to get back at her for telling Grandma about Tristin, resulting in Rory and Tristin being forced to go to the wedding with each other. The rehersal dinner, the rehersal itself, and the reception, were also being held at the inn. Both Lorelai and Sookie were spending about 99 of their time working on the wedding, and the other one percent attempting to keep Michel from killing Louise and her Mother, along with Rory for telling them about the place forcing the wedding to be moved there at the last minute.

"Okay, the purple flowers are to be put in the baskets and to be the center pieces for the reception party, except for the baskets that have the same flowers as the ones Louise is carrying down the isle, which go on the table for the bridesmaides and their escorts, along with the bride and grooms table," Lorelai ordered to the flourist, and added, "now, they are sitting at the long table over there."

The flourist nodded and went to go get straight to work on putting the basket center pieces where they needed to be. Lorelai looked around in satisfaction at the inn. There was so much work going on for the wedding that it looked like a little bee colony.

Just then, Rory came out from the inn, and walked quickly over to her. "Mom, come quick, I think Michel is going to kill Louise's Mother. He's giving her that evil glare that he gave me that time that I asked him to look over my french paper."

"Agh, crap. What did she do this time?" Lorelai asked.

"She's trying to convince him to sing Lady Marmalade," Rory answered.

"I really _dislike_ that woman," Lorelai said and the two of them went back to the inn to Michels desk where he was arguing with the woman who was the spitting image of the bride, Louise, only about several years older.

"For the last time, I will not sing that annoying pop song from Moulin Rouge, no matter how much you nag me," Michel was saying to the woman just as the two Gilmore women walked up.

"Oh thank heavens! Lauren, you're here," said the woman, "could you please get this impossible man to just do me this one favor? It's only one song, and I'm certain he has a wonderful voice, and I've always wanted to hear it with a french accent, and you are suppossed to provide excellent customer service."

Rory resisted the urge to snicker. "Lauren?" she whispered to her Mother.

"Shove it, woman, we're suppossed to 'provide excellent customer service' and if that means having to let someone call me Lauren, then I'll deal with it," Lorelai whispered back, and then she turned to Louise's Mother.

"Hi, I'll handle this," said Lorelai, and she walked over to Michel.

She gave him that infamous puppy dog look.

"Lorelai, I am not singing that song for that impossible woman," Michel declared.

"Pretty, pretty, please, Michel," she pleaded.

"That woman is impossible."

"I'll give you ten bucks."

"Fifteen."

"Thirteen."

"Twenty."

"Nineteen."

"Twent five," Michel said.

"Thirty five, and high on the accent, or else its no deal," Lorelai said.

"I despise you," Michel said and then started singing Lady Marmalade and Rory and Lorelai walked off, laughing in amusement at the situation.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen, and Rory and Lorelai exchanged looks, wondering just what on earth Sookie had done this time. Running inside, they found her sitting on the floor with a look of shock on her face.

"Brad Pitt just walked in the door!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Sookie, I think you may have hit your head a little too hard this time," said Rory, "what happened?"

"I told you, Brad Pitt just walked in the door," she said, and pointed behind them.

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other and then to where Sookie was pointing and saw Tristin standing there in a tux. "Brad Pitt! I told you so," Sookie said triumphatly.

"Sorry about that," said Tristin, running a hand through his hair, "I just walked in and she fell."

"Can I get your autograph?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai and Rory both started laughing at that, and once they managed to get a hold of themselves, Rory explained the situation. "Sookie, that's not Brad Pitt," she said.

"I know, but its the closest I'll ever get," she said simply.

Rory rolled her eyes as did Lorelai and daughter and Mother helped the woman up. "Sookie, this is Tristin, Tristin this is Sookie," she introduced the two and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie said, and added, "you hurt Rory and I'll be forced to kick that cute butt of yours."

Tristin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Tristin, lets go...somewhere...else," Rory said, eager to get him away from the crazy woman, who, although she loved dearly, really did need mental help.

Once they were gone, Lorelai and Sookie looked at each other. "So that's a Tristin?" Sookie asked.

"That's a Tristin," Lorelai said with a smirk on her face.

"I think I like him much better then a Dean," Sookie said.

"Me too," said Lorelai, "now, Sookie, I'm going to go see how everything else is running, and I beg of you, please, please, please don't kill yourself while I'm gone."

"I won't," Sookie said. Lorelai gave her a look that said she clearly didn't believe her and then went off to go see how things were running.

Meanwhile, Tristin and Rory were walking around The Dragonfly, talking. "So, thats Sookie," he said.

"Yep, thats Sookie," she said, "she's like my crazy aunt in a way."

"I think she's a little more then crazy," he joked, and Rory laughed.

Damn, he loved that laugh. Sighing, he said, "I feel out of place. Louise called me and wanted me to come over at last minute. I was at some thing my Dad was having, and you know how it works."

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it," Rory said.

Tristin looked at his surroundings. The inn was nice and it had a homey atmosphere, unlike so many of the places he had stayed in on trips with his parents. "This place is nice," he said.

"Thanks," said Rory, and added, "my Moms always wanted to have her own inn and she was so happy when she finally got to make her dream come true."

"Thanks cool," he said, "what about you Mary? You got a dream."

"Not really," said Rory, "I mean, I know what I want to do to earn a living, but its the living part I don't know what I'm going to do with."

"You'll find something," he said.

"Really?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"Because," said Tristin, "amazing people always do amazing things."

Rory smiled. "Thank you, Tristin," she said, "that was a little high on the schmultz factor, but thank you."

"Anytime," he said, and smirking, he added, "Mary."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to pretend that you didn't call me that so as not to ruin the moment," she said.

Tristin's smirk just widdened and the two just kept on walking around The Dragonfly, Rory pointing out this and that to him, and he just watched her, nodding every now and then.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and soon it was Friday. Rory and Tristin stood in their positions behind Paris and Doyle. Paris's original escort, Duncan, had had to cancel at last minute. In front of them stood Madeline and the best man, Bowman's brother.

Tristin kept stealing glances at Rory out of the corner of his eye. On anyone else, the dress would have made them look like a hooker, but amazingly enough, on Rory, the dress was actually elegant. And with that dress, it was surprising that anyone could make it look elegant.

"Ready to play our part, Dugrey?" she asked, linking her arm with his.

He smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be," he answered.

The song "Only Hope", which Louise had chosen instead of the original wedding march, started, and as they walked down the asile, Tristin kept on looking at Rory out of the corner of his eye still. He couldn't help it. Rory Gilmore had always been beautiful, even when the two of them were teenagers, which hadn't been that long ago, but none the less, she was even more beautiful as a woman.

Rory kept on stealing glances at Tristin as well, not noticing that he was glancing at her too. He looked good in a tux. She remembered her Prince Charming obsession as a child and couldn't help thinking that Tristin would have made a good one. She pictured him in the outfit that the one in Sleeping Beauty wore, and she smiled, resisting the urge to stop laughing.

The two of them reached the front, and stood next to each other with Paris, Madeline, and their escorts. Then, Louise entered in her white wedding dress, and all the guests that were sitting in their chairs stood up, and Rory was surprised when she saw that Louise's Mother had tears in her eyes, which was not something she expected from that woman.

Louise really did look beautiful, and seemed to be as happy as ever.

She reached the front, and when she did, the guests sat back down again. Louise and Bowman looked at each other and Rory saw the looks in both their eyes and smiled. Who would have thought that Louise would have been the first of the chiltionites to marry? Even more surprising was that she was marrying Bowman.

"Our souls were one, if you must know and never shall they be apart; with splendid dawn, your face aglow, I reach for you and find my heart," the reverend read the poem that Louise had wanted read at the wedding.

"The simplest of words, from the sweetest of novels, The Notebook, by Nicholas Sparks," said the revrend, "we are here today to bring these two souls made for one another, the souls of Louise Anne March and Bowman Oliver Wood. Should anyone object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"Do you, Louise Anne March, take Bowman Oliver Wood as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Bowman Oliver wood, take Louise Anne March, as your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Place the rings on each others fingers."

Bowman and Louise put the rings on each others fingers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the reverend, "you may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed, earning hoots, hollers, and clapping. Tristin and Rory smiled at each other, laughing at the newly wedded couple that was now making out like there was no tomorrow. The guests then went to the reception area, which had been set up in a large tent not too far from where the wedding nuptials had taken place.

Tristin and Rory sat together at the long table, listening to the speech the best man was making, and then they listened to Madelines. The two watched the first dance, and Tristin's thoughts wondered.

Tristin knew that he loved Rory and always had. Something about this wedding seemed to make that love something more. There was a new feeling. He searched for the word to describe it. Passion, that was it.

While watching Bowman and Louise dance, he couldn't help but think about how much he wanted that. Not the dancing...but the marriage. And there was only one person he could picture having it with, and she was sitting right next to him.

The second song started, and couples started going on to the dance floor with the bride and groom. He looked over at Rory. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out.

She smiled. "Of course," she said.

Arm in arm, they walked to the dance floor, and took their dance positions, Tristin's arms wrapped around her wast, hers wrapped around his neck.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Rory and Tristin looked into each others eyes-blue eyes met blue. Something was happening. There was a slight tingling sensation that seemed to be from both of them, and something about this moment just seemed to be completely right. There was only one word to describe how they felt. They felt like they were home.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

If you had told the high school version of himself that he would ever get to dance with Rory Gilmore, and have her not looking at him in disgust, he would have told the person that said that that they were crazy. Yet suddenly here he was, dancing with her, and having one of those moments where everyone else doesn't seem to exist, and he was merely zeroing in on her, like she was the only other person in the place.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

It was amazing how comfortable she felt in Tristin's arms. While they danced, it wasn't as though they were two people, it was as though they were one...a perfect fit.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

Tristin felt the urge to kiss Rory just then. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it probably wouldn't end well. Of course, kisses with her never did end well, despite the fact that they'd only had one, and that was at Madeline's party by the piano which had resulted in her leaving the room in tears. This moment was too perfect and he didn't want to screw it up.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Tristin decided to take the chance, and he leaned in.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the_

_dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

Rory noticed Tristin leaning in as though he were going to kiss her and all she could think was, _Holy shit. _Suddenly the concept of breathing didn't seem to exist, either that or the dress she was wearing seemed to be getting tighter.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Then, just like that, the moment Tristin and Rory had been having was ruined, as the song ended, and the guests started clinking their forks against their wine classes, urging Louise and Bowman, the wedded couple, to kiss.

**A/N: Again with the lyrics. Sorry about that but sometimes they help out, and besides, I love that song "I'll be". Damn. I wrote fourteen pages. That's amazing. This has to be my longest chapter yet. I told you there would be trory action. Admittedly, they were interrupted, but its only chapter seven. What do you expect? And on with the thankyous for those of you who reviewed chapter six. **

**queenmischa-Glad you liked the chapter. Hope the cookie was good. lol. **

**ilovecohenlotz- Hope you liked the newest chapter. I did my best. ;) **

**tickle582-Soon. gives a cookie Thanks for putting me on your favorites list. :) **

**Fallen Heart- No problem. And you didn't bother me at all. I had others that were confused about that too. :) **

**sootyswwp7-lol. I'm pleased that I was able to make you laugh. :) **

**Lolitaro fan j.r.a- Yay. I try to be different. **

**coffeegrl-Thank ya lots. :) **

**spicygirl-Its no problem. There's millions of ways to spell names. I'll just stick to this one though. **

**Druzilla- I try to get it as fast as I can. Glad you like that I update fast. Thank you. :) **


	8. Of sisters and nieces

_Sunlight filtered in through the room, and Tristin sighed, rolling over in bed. Expecting to see his college dorm, he was surprised when he found himself in a room that wasn't. Outside, he heard a lawn mower, and the barking of a dog. _

_Confused, he got up and walked over to the window to see if he could tell where he was. Once there, he looked out, and saw a drive way, with a man mowing the front yard, a closed gate, and once past the gate, he saw a row of houses that he had never seen. _

_He shook his head. What the hell was going on here? Last he remembered, he had just gotten back to Harvard, it had been several days since Louise's wedding. Now he was in this strange house, in a strange area. _

_Tristin walked into the bathroom located in the bedroom, and washed his face with some cool water. He looked up into the mirror, and his eyes widdened at the image that he was met with. Tristin was not Tristin-in fact, he looked as though he had aged about ten years. _

_Walking back into the bedroom, he looked around for some sort of sign that might tell him where he was. As his eyes flickered around the room, he paused, noting a figure stretched out on the bed, undressed, though covered by the blankets. _

_The woman had brown hair, and her face seemed familiar. She stirred in her sleep and then woke up. Upon seeing that she had blue eyes, he realized who it was. _

_Rory Gilmore was lying, unclothed, on a bed, in a room with him. _

_She yawned, streatched, and smiling, said, "Hey sweetie. You're up early." _

_Holy shit... _

Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing! Tristin sat instantly up in his bed upon being awoken by the ringing. _What a weird dream,_ he thought, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. Getting up, he looked for the source of the ringing that had woken him, and found it was his cell phone. Apparently he had left it on before he had gone to sleep.

He sighed, praying it was Rory. They needed to talk about what had happened at the wedding, otherwise it was going to drive him crazy. It was the third time that week he had had that dream.

Rolling over, he grabbed the phone from his nightstand and answered it. "Hello?" he croaked.

"Hey Tris!" Came the all too perky voice of Trinity Dugrey-Whitman on the other end of the line. Trinity was his sister, who was older then him by five years, and married.

"Trinity," he whined, "must you call at this god awful hour?"

"Yes," she said.

"Meh. I hope Bryce cheats on you with his secretary," said Tristin, referring to her husband.

"I am his secretary, you idiot."

"Good point."

"So, Tris, you know how we made that pact when we were little that we would do anything for the other?"

Tristin groaned, knowing full well what was coming next. "Trinity, no, no, and no. Not after last time. I had green peas in my ears because of that little runt."

"But you LOVE that little runt," said Trinity, referring to her daughter, and Tristin's niece, Nan.

"Uncle Tristin! Uncle Tristin!" Tristin heard the voice of the 'little runt' in the background and sighed. He never could say no to that kid.

"How long will you and Bryce be away this time?" he asked.

"Only three days tops," she answered.

He sighed. "Fine, fine," he agreed reluctantly, "I'll watch Nan."

Just then the door to his room opened and in burst a little six year-old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink coat. "Uncle Tristin!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled, and then glared at his sister, a tall blonde of twenty five years, standing in the door way with an impish grin on her face. "Have fun," she said simply, and left.

Tristin sighed, hanging up his cell phone. He turned to his little niece. Then, knowing he would need help with the little torenado, he sighed, and said, "Hey Nan. You want to go on a trip?"

The little girl nodded eargly and he told her to wait and then got up and dressed. Making sure it was okay with Trinity, Tristin with Nan in toe, took a car ride in the direction of Stars Hallow.

He knew Rory was home for christmas break. She would most likely freak out with his showing there, but they had to talk about what happened at some point, and what better an excuse that he needed help with baby-sitting?

Before Tristin knew it, he was standing on the Gilmore Girls porch, with Nan next to him, and ringing the door bell. It opened and there stood Rory. She looked from one to the other and then back again.

"Uh...hi..."

The mail man she had expected. Possibly Kirk offering to do another one of his weird jobs. But never, ever in a million years had Rory Gilmore ever thought that she would open the door and see Tristin Dugrey standing there with a little girl.

"Hi..." she finally managed to utter after a few moments of silence.

"Hi," he returned, and added, pointing to the little girl, "this is my niece Nan."

Looking down at the little girl, Nan waved to Rory, and she smiled. "Hi," said Rory, and added, "You're a cutie."

Nan smiled as though to say "Thank you".

Turning to Tristin, Rory asked, "Any reason in particular why you're here?"

He sighed. "Well I was wondering if you could help me..."

**A/N: Okay, so that chapter was kind of random. I don't think it was one of my best. Life is meddling with things and I wasn't as relaxed when I wrote this chapter as I was with my previous ones. Meh. Oh well. Next chapter will be more entertaining. Nan drives Tristin and Rory crazy...hehe. Rory falling asleep on Tristins shoulder and more fluff moments as well. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter seven: **

**sooty7sweep- Is that the one with Paris Hilton in it? The House of wax? I haven't yet. Niffty. Chads hott. Sadly engaged, but hott. **

**KarahBella- I love your penname. I don't know why, I just saw that and it made me smile. Thank you:) **

**princetongirl- Hopefully it was enough to entertain you. I'll have a better chapter up soon, possibly tomorrow. **

**tickle582-I hope I didn't disapoint. **

**Callista Wolfwood- Agreed. I think chapter seven was my favorite chapter to write. **

**riotgirllina- Tee hee. And I leave you hanging again. Aren't I evil? ;) **

**TiCklEdpInK22-It's alright. Hope you feel better. :) Also, thanks for reviewing chapter six too. Sadly I didn't get your review until I after I had just put Ch. 7 up. **

**coffee-addicted-Kissing will come soon. Hee hee. I swear, miseltoe is a wonderful thing in fanfics. **

**aphi72-Thank you. **

**royaleye-Aw. I'm glad you followed it. Hopefully this chapter will make you want to keep on reading. I really don't think its my best, but oh well. **

**neigereine-Thanks. Yeah, I thought it might be surname, but I didn't know, and not wanting to have people complain, I made up the name. And Louises. Did they ever mention her last name? I'm sorry if it was wrong. Oh well. **

**coffeegrl**

**JeNsEnSwifeyChAdZlover-Thank you. :) **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	9. The moon river and Naughty Nan

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls or Breakfast at Tiffany's. I only own Nan Whitman and Trinity Dugrey-whitman.

Summary: Tristin is surprised when the last person he expects shows up at his college...Rory. Following things will happen: Trory christmas, spring break, and more entertainment.

Lorelai Gilmore walked into her home, and was shocked to see the mess there. Walking into the living room, she found that it had paper and crayons all over it with drawings that looked like they were made by a little kid. _What the hell_? She thought. Walking further into the house, she found clothes strewn about the hallway and then in the kitchen she found the biggest mess that was beyond belief.

"Rory!" she called, stepping over the clothes. However, there was no answer. Just what on earth had gone on there?

"Rory!" she called again. Yet, there was no answer again.

Okay, either Rory had had a wild party consisting of five year-olds, or a five year-old had broken into her house. Either one was weird. Where was her daughter? She would have called if she was going out somewhere.

Lorelai decided to check and see if maybe the girl had gone to sleep in her room. The sight that she saw in there was one of the funniest she had ever seen. Rory Gilmore and Tristin Dugrey were both tied to chairs, with rags over their mouths. Lorelai snickered at the sight, causing Rory to mumble something that sounded a whole lot like, "Shut up and get us untied."

Just then, the door to the bedroom closed behind Lorelai and Rory looked to see who had done it and she found herself face to face with a little blonde girl with brown eyes, with a plate that had a brownie on it.

The little girl, who had not noticed her in the room, looked up, and let out a very loud scream. "Enough!" Lorelai called, causing the little girl to stop.

The little girl, who had tears in her eyes, looked at Lorelai suspiciously. Squating down so that she was level with the kid, she smiled, and said, "Hi. Lorelai Gilmore. Who are you?"

The little girl whiped the tears in her eyes, and she said, so low it was almost a whisper, "Nan. Nan Whitman."

"Hi. Nice to meet you Nan," said Lorelai, "now will please tell me _why_ my daughter and Tristin are tied up and the house is a mess?"

"They wouldn't let me have a brownie," said Nan simply, "and I got bored."

"Okay, missy, what if I promise to put in a Barney tape for you, will you sit down, be quiet, and be a good girl?" said Lorelai.

Nan nodded, smiling happily. She then bounced off to the living room, waiting for Lorelai to pop the video in. Lorelai sighed, turning around, and burst out laughing at the sight of Rory and Tristin still tied to the chairs.

Rory made a move to kick at her but couldn't as her legs were tied up too. This caused Lorelai to laugh even more. Damn, the little girl was good.

Lorelai walked over and untied Rory first, despite Tristins muffled objections. "Oh, stuff it Bible boy, I gave birth to her," said Lorelai, proceeding to untie her daughter.

Rory let out a grateful sigh once her Mother was done. "That kid is a terror," said Rory.

"What exactly happened?" Lorelai asked as she moved on to untie Tristin. "And I know it wasn't because you wouldn't give her a brownie."

"I don't know," said Rory, "she comes in, all sweet and innocent, all 'I want to be your best friend' and then all the sudden, goes bizerk."

"Meh. Damn Trinity for leaving that kid with me," Tristin said as Lorelai pulled off the rag that had been over his mouth.

"Trinity?" Lorelai asked, interested.

"His sister," Rory answered.

"Ah," she said, and finished untieing Tristin. He got up and stretched, relief over his face.

"Thanks Lorelai," he said.

"Welcome bible boy," said Lorelai, and then she added, "now, because you brought the evil child, you get to go clean up the mess."

"But..." he started to object.

"But nothing," said Lorelai, "go, go." She ushered him out of the room and Tristin reluctantly went to go clean up the mess.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "Now, will you please tell me why Tristin is here with his neice?"

"He needed help," said Rory, "so he came to me."

"Uh-huh," said Lorelai, "sure."

"That's part of it, anyway," said Rory, "I don't exactly know the other half."

"Why couldn't he just get one of his friends to help him instead of driving all the way over here?" Lorelai questioned.

"I have no idea," said Rory, and she added, "by the way, do you have a room at the inn that he and Nan can stay in?"

Now it was time for Lorelai to get into match maker mode. "Sorry hun, we're booked," she lied.

"Great," Rory said with sarcasm in her voice, "just what exactly are we going to do now?"

"Hey, we've got a couch," said Lorelai, "Tristin can sleep in the big chair, and Nan can sleep on the couch."

"Mom, are you sure you really want to be babysitting a little kid?"

"I raised you didn't I? I think I can handle kids just fine," said Lorelai.

"Okay," she said, "I'll go tell Tristin he can stay with us."

Rory walked to the living room where Tristin was, busy cleaning up. "Hey," she said, "you want some help with that?"

"God, please," said Tristin. Rory smirked, shaking her head. She walked over to where he was by the coffee table and helped him start picking up the crayons, paper, and other junk.

"So," said Tristin, "does your Mom have any rooms at her inn?"

"No," said Rory, "apparently their booked. But she did say that you can stay here if you want. I mean, the couch and the big chair aren't as comfy as the beds at the inn, but its something."

Tristin paused his cleaning. "That won't be awkward for you, having me here?" he asked.

"No, not at all," said Rory, "I consider us friends, Tris. My house is your house."

"Thanks," he said, grinning, and continuing to pick up the mess that Nan had made.

It was then that Tristin decided he absolutely hated the word 'friends'.

Meanwhile, Lorelai used the phone in Rory's room to make a call. "Hey, Michel can you get Sookie for me?" she asked.

"I could, but you see, I don't want to," said the impossible french man.

"Michel..." Lorelai said in a warning voice.

"Fine," the man said, reluctance in his voice.

Moments later, Sookie was on the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Sookie, its Lorelai."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much...we've got company in the Gilmore household."

"Company?" Sookie said, surprised. "Really, who?"

"You met him at the wedding," said Lorelai.

"Oh! The mini Brad Pitt!"

"Yep. The mini Brad Pitt."

"So, is he staying with you, or at the inn?"

"Staying with us," said Lorelai, "I decided to play match maker between the two."

"Oh! They'd make such a cute couple," Sookie gushed, "their kids would be gorgeous."

"I know, right?" said Lorelai. "But first we have to get them to realize their feelings for each other because todays generation is very, very, stupid and can't realize when they're in love with one another."

Sookie laughed. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding," she joked.

She walked out to the living room to find Tristin and Rory laughing and talking as they cleaned up the mess that Nan had made, while Nan was waiting patiently in front of the television for her to put on the Barney video. She smiled at Tristin and Rory and then walked over and put the tape in for the little girl, whose eyes were permanetly glued to the screen as soon as it started.

She walked over to her daughter and Tristin, and said, "Hey, want to do a movie night? You can get this little rascal to bed while I go get food and a movie."

Rory looked at Tristin. "C'mon Tristin," she said, "movie nights are fun. Loads of junk food, classic films..."

"Sure," he said, smiling, "why not?"

"Great," said Lorelai, "now, how does _Breakfast at Tiffany's _sound?"

"Breakfast at whats it?" Tristin asked, never having heard the movie title before.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other with their eyes widdened. "You've never seen _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?" said Lorelai.

"Uh, no," said Tristin.

"Dugrey, I'm shocked!" exclaimed Rory. "You have to see this movie. Audrey Hepburn is great."

"And the cat," said Lorelai, "that cat should've gotten an oscar."

"The shop lifting scene where they steal the masks..."

"And the cat."

"Oh and the end! You'll love the end!"

"And he'll love the cat," said Lorelai.

"The cat?" said Tristin, confused.

"Mom's got an obsession with the cat," said Rory.

"Apparently," said Tristin.

"Hey! I like the cat, its cool," said Lorelai, defensively.

"I'll take your word for it," Tristin said.

"I will be back with munchies galore and Breakfast with the cat," said Lorelai.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's,_ mom," shouted Rory as her Mom went out the door.

Tristin shook his head. "Has anyone ever told you that your Mother's insane?" he asked.

"Every day," she answered.

He laughed and the two went back to cleaning.

Later that night, Nan had been put alseep, and Rory, Tristin, and Lorelai all sat in the living room, watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _Somehow, Rory and Tristin had ended up sitting next to each other, although in the begining, Rory had been sitting next to Lorelai.

Lorelai grinned. She new exactly why the two had ended up next to each other.

Just when Audrey Hepburn began singing, she said, "Anyone want more popcorn?"

"I do!" said Rory.

"I'm fine," said Tristin.

"I'll be right back," she said.

**"Moon River, wider than a mile; & I'm crossing you in style some day. & Oh dream-maker, you heartbreaker, & Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way," **Audrey Hepburn as Holly Golightly sang on the television screen.

When Lorelai left, Tristin thought this would be the perfect time to bring up what had happened at the wedding. "So, Rory," he said, "I was wondering if we could talk about what happened at the wedding..."

For some reason, at this point in the movie, Rory always found herself getting tired. "Sure," she said, yawning and stretching, "what about it?"

**"&Two drifters off to see the world; § There's such a lot of world to see."**

"Well," said Tristin, "I know we almost kissed...and I wanted to know...where does that leave us?"

"We're friends," said Rory, begining to nod off.

**"& We're after the same rainbow's end... & Waitin' 'round the bend... "**

"Freinds?" repeated Tristin.

"Uh-huh," said Rory.

"But..." he looked over and found that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He sighed, and then put his arm around her. It was then that he found himself falling asleep as well, and ended up going to sleep with her.

Lorelai came back from the kitchen, two bowls full of popcorn in hand. "Okay," she said, "I'm back. I haven't missed any scenes with the cat have I..."

Her voice drifted off as she found Rory and Tristin with their heads on each others shoulders and Tristin's arm wrapped around Rory, the both of them sound asleep.

**"My huckleberry friend, Moon River... and me..."** Audrey Hepburn finished her song, and as she did, Lorelai smiled at the two friends, fast asleep next to one another.

She went back into the kitchen, putting the bowls of popcorn down, and rumaged around for a camera. Upon finding one, she went back into the living room, and took a picture of the sleeping two.

**A/N: So, there's chapter nine, after a long wait. I couldn't get any ideas for it for the longest time, and then I kept on thinking about my favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and voila! You get chapter nine. I told you I'd continue it. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed chapter eight: **

**piper-h-99: There's the update. Did ya like it? **

**trorychick06: I'm glad you think so. Thanks. :) **

**Kou shun u: Thanks for reviewing the story. I got all of your reviews, and their much appreciated. **

**Lolitaro fan of j. r. a **

**TiCkLeDpInk22: Thanks. I for the live of me couldn't remember her last name. **

**sooty7sweep: Yeah, he does look better with longer hair like on gg. **

**shrtscrqt: Aw. Thanks. You made me feel better about that chapter. **

**Karahbella: Thanks. :) **

**coffee-addicted: Yeah, I thought that chapter was too. It was kind of random. **

**Fallen Heart: I started to read it. I agree, its great. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**tickle582 **

**spicygirl: Hee hee. Cliff hangers are evil, aren't they? **

**JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover **

**Druzilla: Tee hee. It was the only way I could get the babysitting scene in. I know, its cliche for Tristin to have a sister, because he usually has one, but oh well. I'm glad you liked it. **

**princetongirl: I hope I came back fast enough. I know, it was a long while then my usual updates. **

**Thanks to you all. Special thanks to those of you who have also reviewed 'Scott boys and Gilmore girls' along with 'Note passing'. You make me smile. :) 91 reviews for Something in the way. I'm amazed. **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	10. Damn that balcony

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, not even this odd little rhyme. **

**Chapter ten **

**Damn that balcony **

It was Christmas with the Gilmores. Nan and Tristin had left last week, and Rory and Lorelai were now back into their normal routine. Tonight was Friday night, and Emily was having one of her famous parties in celebration of Christmas.

"Ow! Damn earing, I _swear_ these things were created by men," said Lorelai as she attempted to put on the small, Santa Clause earings that even had a button on them that sang "Jingle Belle Rock" when you pressed it, that she was insisting on wearing.

Rory chuckled at her Mother as she brushed her brown hair. "You're insane, you know that?"

"Well, this is you in ten years, so its only a short time coming until its your turn," said Lorelai, finally getting the Santa earings on.

Rory rolled her eyes. "If I'm you in ten years, then you'll be Grandma in ten years," Rory shot back.

Lorelai looked horrified at the thought. "Humph! I'm _appalled _you would say that. That's like, the worst possible insult you could give me!" said Lorelai, mad, and then a grin broke out on her face. "You are _so _going to be me when you're older."

Rory rolled her eyes for the second time and then finished brushing her hair, putting down the brush. She turned to her Mom, and asked, "How do I look?"

She was wearing a christmas tree green colored dress made of velvet fabric that had thin, tank top sleeves, and a red sweater with the slightest trace of glitter on it. "Like the spitting image of Christmas," said Lorelai.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"You look like Christmas," said Lorelai, "_of course _its a good thing. Now, if I said you looked like Hitlers brithday, that'd be a bad thing."

Rory just smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Mom," she said, and added, "now, let me get a good look at you."

Lorelai faced her daughter so she could get a good look. She was wearing a strapless blue dress, with high heals, pearls around her neck, and looked beautiful. But then again, Lorelai always managed to look beautiful.

"Wow, Mom," said Rory, "you look amazing."

"Thank you," said Lorelai, smiling, "I make it my job to."

"Well, don't get _too_ cocky now," said Rory.

Lorelai just chuckled. "C'mon, Christmas, we gotta go pick up a man."

"Poor Luke...how'd you bribe him into going to Grandma's Christmas party and sitting through her snide remarks?" Rory asked as they headed down the stairs.

"How do you _think _I bribed him?"

"Oh, _gross_," said Rory, taking the hint, "okay, never mind. The question was never asked. The moment is erased from my memory."

Lorelai grinned evily. "Are you sure about that?" she said.

"_Mom_," Rory said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," said Lorelai sukily, "god, _party pooper_."

Rory shook her head, and when they were at the door, she grabbed her jacket and put it on, and Lorelai did the same. "C'mon," she said, "let's just go get Luke."

They got into the jeep, and drove off to the diner. Lorelai went in and came back out with a depressed looking Luke, dressed in a suit, and looking rather nice, were it not for the look on his face that seemed to say he was walking towards death. Rory got out of the car so as to get in the back seat so Luke could be in the front.

"Wow, Luke, you clean up nice," said Rory.

"Yeah, well, I thought I might at least look good at my funeral," said the diner man glumly.

Lorelai cackled, evily. "I _told_ you. I _told _you she was an evil woman who would result in you needing massive amounts of therapy. I _told _you that she wasn't really being nice, that she was actually insulting you, but did you listen? No."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, just do the 'Nananana' part and get it over with," said Luke.

Lorelai simply cackled again and Rory rolled her eyes, giving Luke a sympathetic look, and then she climbed into the back seat, and Luke into the front. Carolers passed by them singing "We wish you a merry Christmas" and then they drove off to Hellville.

The Gilmore house was elaborately decorated, and that was just on the outside. The entire front was covered in Christmas lights, and even Emily Gilmore had managed to make _those _look elegant. Masses, and masses of cars were parked on the driveway and on the side of the street. People came in the house, and people went out.

To add to the Christmas effect, it had snown the night before (much to Lorelai's delight) so everything looked magical.

"Wow," said Luke upon seeing the house, "it doesn't look so menacing with frosty the snowman in the front yard."

"Eeep! Frosty!" Lorelai exclaimed, causing Rory to groan.

"Oh god, here we go again," she said.

Luke looked confused. "Here we go again? What's that mean?" he asked.

"Mom fears Frosty," said Rory.

Luke looked at Lorelai as though she were a psychopath. "You're afraid of a plastic snowman with a lightbulb in it?"

"_Yes_," said Lorelai, "I can't help it. Its got those beady little eyes, and that carrot nose, and reminds me of clowns, which I'm afraid of also."

Luke sighed. "I'm dating a loony," he said, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I'm related to her," said Rory.

Luke turned to the younger Gilmore and said, "You're right. You have my sympathies."

"Hey! I'm not crazy. The things evil, and I swear its plotting to murder me in my sleep," Lorelai insisted.

"How-by waddling to Stars Hollow?" joked Luke.

"Mock me all you want, but don't come crying to me when Frosty kills you in the night," she said.

Luke shook his head, and he got out, and Rory followed after him, and Lorelai sighed, getting out with them. They went inside, and were instantly greeted by Emily, who was looking very festive in a red dress suit.

"Lorelai, Rory, you're here! How wonderful," said the woman, enfulging the girls in a hug, causing Lorelai to make a face, and Rory smirked at her Mother's look. After a few moments, she let them go, and examined the girls. "Why, you look _lovely_."

She then noticed Luke, and had a look of disgust, and she said, deadpanned, "Oh, Luke-hi."

Then Luke replied in the same deadpanned tone, "Emily, hi."

The two didn't like each other very much, as was evident. Emily turned back to Lorelai and Rory. "Well, your Grandfather's around here somewhere, talking about _business_ as usual---I'm certain you'll find him later. I must be off-I see some of the girls from the bridge club over there."

And away went Rory's Grandmother. The instant she was gone, Luke let out a sigh of relief. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to wring that womans neck."

"With my help," Lorelai added, "c'mon honey, let's go get you a beer and then you'll feel better."

"Okay," said Luke.

Lorelai turned to Rory and asked, "You want anything hun?"

"No thanks Mom, I think I'm just going to look around and try and find Paris-she said she might be coming because her parents were thinking of going," said Rory.

"Okay then, we'll find you when they serve dinner," said Lorelai and her and Luke went off to the bar to get something to drink.

Rory walked around, looking for Paris. There were a few of her ex-chiltionites there, and she said hi to those she vaguely remembered. Her last stop was on the bottom step of the staircase, where she sat, giving up her search for the uptight blonde that was her friend. Sitting there, she looked some what idiotic, but as there was no where else to sit, it was better then nothing.

It was then that she saw a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, male Harvard student enter, his shoulder slung over a smiling, two years-older looking blonde. Rory would have gone over to say hi to Tristin, but the sight of the girl stopped her. It was probably a date.

Rory only saw the girl from the side, but when she turned around to greet someone she apparently knew, Rory let out a sigh of relief that even she hadn't known she was holding in. The girl looked like Nan, Tristin's niece, which meant that the woman with him was his sister, not a date.

Rory got up from her seat on the stair, and walked over to Tristin. "Tristin!" she exclaimed, glad to see him.

Upon hearing his name, he saw Rory coming over to him, looking more beautiful then ever, and very festive, in a green dress, with a red dress sweaterish jacket thing over it. "Rory," he said, grinning from ear to ear, and enclosing the brunett girl in a hug, which she returned.

After a few seconds, Tristin let go, and said, "Hey. You look great."

"You clean up good too, Dugrey," she said.

He laughed, saying, "Yeah, well, I try."

His sister, who at some point had gone off with an old friend, came back at this point, and upon seeing Rory, a smile spread across her face and she turned to Tristin. "Oh my god-is she the girl?" she asked.

Tristin smiled. "She's the girl," he answered.

Rory looked genuinely confused, and was even more so when she was hugged yet again, only this time by Trinity. "Its so nice to finally meet you Rory," she said, letting her go after a few moments.

The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Tristin questioningly. He attempted to look innocent, but his entire face said that he was guilty of talking to his sister about her. She smiled. "Hi, you must be Trinity," said Rory, "Tristin told me about you when we babysat Nan together."

Trinity winced. "Ah, sorry about the being tied up to chairs thing," she said.

Rory laughed. "Its okay," she said, "that's what kids do."

"Yeah, well, I'm still sorry," said Trinity, "she takes after her uncle, freakishly---he did the same thing to me once too."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Tristin a terror as a child? Nah, I couldn't picture it," she said, sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey!" Tristin said, offended. "I'll have you know I was a perfect angel."

"Says you," said Rory, "but I think I'll take your sisters word for it. Siblings always know the truth about each other."

Trinity smirked. "I like this girl, Tris," she said, "you should bring her around more often."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," said Tristin, "I'm _not _having my best friend and my sister beating up on me."

"Aw, Tris, you're no fun," Rory pouted.

"Yeah, no fun," Trinity said in agreement.

Tristin grabbed Rory by the shoulders and said, "Okay, I'm leading you away from my psychopath of a sister before she convinces you to join her in her plan to take over the world."

"Craziness is genetic, little bro," said Trinity, and Tristin merely rolled his eyes, dragging Rory away from his sister.

Once they were away from her, Rory chuckled. "Its true-siblings don't get along," she said.

"Well, you've got a sister too, be prepared."

"I won't have to be," said Rory, "Gigi's a toddler, whose _years_ behind me---and she's only my _half _sister."

"Meh, you Gilmores get all the luck," said Tristin.

"And that's what makes us so special," said Rory, smiling.

"That you are special," said Tristin, and he added, being extremely sincere, "extremely special."

Rory looked at him, a bit confused, not exactly quite sure what he meant. Instead of analyzing it, she settled for saying, "Thanks. You Dugreys are pretty special yourself."

"Well, _I _think so," said Tristin, smirking.

Just then, the maid announced that dinner was ready, and the two smiled at each other, and went into the dinning room, sitting across from Luke and Lorelai. Luke had never met Tristin before, so this was the first meeting between the two.

"Hi, I'm Tristin," he said, shaking Luke's hand, "Tristin Dugrey."

"Nice to meet ya," said Luke, "I'm Luke Danes."

They let go of each others hands and Luke looked at Tristin for a moment. "You look like Prince Charming," said Luke.

Tristin looked at Luke, a confused expression on his face, and then at Rory, who was just as confused as she was. "Oh my god----he does!" said Lorelai, and Lorelai and Luke shared a look that seemed to say they new something that Rory and Tristin didn't, because Rory and Tristin had no clue what the heck they were talking about.

"Um, okay," said Tristin.

That was the only awkward moment during the meal, and for the rest of it, they all talked, conversation coming easy between the four. Luke decided Tristin was a good guy, although it was easy to see why. After the meal, there was a presant exchange in the living room.

Towards the end of it, Tristin whispered to Rory, "Can we go somewhere privet?"

Rory, confused by this turn of events, said simply, "Sure."

"Where would the best place be?" he asked.

"Come with me, and I'll show you," she answered.

Holding him by the hand, she lead him up the stairs to what had been her Mother's room. It had been reverted back to its old form after the "dream room" fiasco. It was as if time had stood still in there.

Once inside, Rory closed the door behind them, and she said, "This is my Mom's old room."

"Wow," said Tristin, "its very----" he searched for the term---"un-Lorelai."

"Yeah," said Rory, "but thats what happens when you have Emily Gilmore as your Mom, I guess. Nothing is you, its all her and what she wants you to be."

Tristin noticed the window leading to the balcony, and he said, "Does it open?"

Rory suddenly felt rather nervous, and cursing herself for bringing him up there. Of course he would notice the window that lead to _the balcony. _The very same place where Rory had...well...come to exist, if you get the drift. Oh well. It wasn't as if anything would happen, right?

Tristin smiled, walked over and opened it, crawling through the window out onto the balcony. He turned, and motioned for Rory to come. She did, and half stumbled, half crawled through the window, eventually having Tristin pull her all the way out of it and onto the balcony.

"At my parents place," he said, "my rooms exactly like this, with the balcony, I mean, not with the girl stuff. Trinity and I would always sneak out of it, to go see our friends and go to parties and stuff when we were grounded. We never told on one another either, even if we were in a fight, 'cause we made a pact not to."

"Wow," said Rory, "I've never heard of siblings being so close."

"Yeah, well, Mom and Dad were never there, so we kind of had to look out for each other," Tristin explained.

"I'm sorry," said Rory.

"Not your fault," said Tristin, and then he remembered the little package he had in his pocket, and added, "I got you something."

Rory smiled, glad she'd gotten him a presant as well. "I got you something too," she said, "and now I feel so much better about it 'cause I was thinking earlier that I was going to look like a real idiot giving this to you if presants didn't occur to you."

"Here, you open yours first," said Tristin.

"Are you sure?" she said. "It's a really good presant."

He smirked. "I'm sure."

He took out a small package, slightly box shaped. There was no card, so Rory just opened it, carefully taking off the wrapping paper. Seeing how slowly she was taking to open the gift, he said, "You're one of those strange people that saves wrapping paper, aren't you?"

Rory shrugged and smiled. "Blame my Mother," she said.

He shook his head and smiled. She finished opening the gift and her mouth dropped in awe. It was a very nice, extremely expensive, leather bound with gold on the side of the pages, copy of The complete novels of Jane Austen.

"How'd you...these are so rare Tristin, how'd you manage to get one?" she asked in shock.

"I have my connections," he said, smirking.

Rory felt something on her nose and found that it was a snowflake. Both she and Tristin looked up, and found that a nice, calm, snow fall had started coming down. Then they looked at each other and suddenly there was that moment where everything came together, and there was that intense feeling of passion in the air, and emotions, you know the ones, were running strong.

Book forgotten, as well as the presant Tristin hadn't been given yet, Rory Gilmore found herself wrapped in Tristin Dugrey's arms, their mouths together, tongus getting into them deeper, and the feelings around them intense. It was like this for what had to have been ten minutes at least, and then the two broke apart, gasping for air.

"What," Rory took a few deep breaths, "what was that?"

"I think," said Tristin after a moments pause, "it was a kiss."

**a/n: Its alive again! My muse came back to me. Thanks to the following reviewers: **


	11. the morning after

**disclaimer-I own nothing**

**A/N: I am SO sorry but I forgot to put the thankyou's for those of you who reviewed Chapter 9 in the tenth chapter. Thank you guys though. I must say that I have the most AWSOME reviewers. As a side note, I can be found on now under the same pen name, Wittyheroine. My novela, Sandy Shores: Book#1: The story of a girl will be up there soon. Read it if you want. And you can visit my website at **

**Chapter eleven **

**the morning after**

It was Christmas Day at the Gilmore's back in Stars Hollow, after the kiss had occured between Rory and Tristin, and Lorelai and Rory had just opened up their presants that they had gotten each other and from friends, and Rory had also just informed her mother of the kiss. 

"You kissed?" Lorelai Gilmore said, in shock. 

"Yes, we kissed," Rory repeated. She had just told her Mother about her kiss-turned-major-make-out-session with Tristin on THE balcony at the Christmas party, only she hadn't mentioned where it had happened. 

"You kissed?" Lorelai repeated, although this time it was in a tone that seemed delighted, rather then in shock. 

"Yes, for the third time, we kissed," Rory said, for some reason immensely happy about the fact. We kissed---never before had the words sounded so amazing and so right---not with Dean, not with Jess, only with Tristin. 

"Oh my god! I soooo totally knew this would happen," Lorelai said, giddy about the fact, "Luke owes me ten dollars!" 

Rory smirked at her Mother, and raised an eyebrow. "You and Luke bet on when Tristin and I would kiss?" 

"He said Spring Break, I said Christmas," said Lorelai. 

"What was it obvious I was it THAT obvious I was warm for his form or something?" said Rory. 

"Hun, you have yet to master the art of hiding attraction," said Lorelai, "I on the other hand did it for four years." 

Rory chuckled, and knew the statement was true, considering how long it had taken Lorelai to come out in the open about her being in love with Luke, and how oblivious Rory had been to it. 

"Okay, sit down on that couch missy, and you are telling me _everything_," said Lorelai, and Rory obeyed. 

Her Mother was about to sit down when she added, "After I go get the hello-kitty shaped waffels I made." 

"You actually used your hello-kitty waffle iron?" Rory asked amazed. "And you COOKED something?" 

"Hey, not every day my baby nabs a guy with a porsche whose SO Prince Charming material and looks like a mini-Brad Pitt," said Lorelai. 

Rory laughed. "I always thought he looked more like Chad Micheal Murray," she said. 

"Huh. Him too," said Lorelai and then she went off to the kitchen to get said hello-kitty shaped waffles and came back in with two plates of them, both covered in syrup with butter on them, and handed one to Rory and they both promptly started eating, Rory telling the story in between, and Lorelai asking questions every now and then. 

"Okay, so when was it?" Lorelai asked. 

"After he dragged me away so we could give each other presants," said Rory. 

"Ooooh! I knew something dirty was going to go down with you two alone," said Lorelai jokingly. 

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "We went up to your room, and looked around, and he noticed the window that lead to the balcony-" 

"Oh my god!" Lorelai exclaimed. "It happened on **THE** balcony?" 

"Yes," said Rory, blushing. 

"The very balcony on which you were concieved?" said Lorelai. 

"Yes, Mom, **THE** balcony," said Rory. 

"I always knew that balcony was the way to sin," said Lorelai. 

Rory chuckled. "Anyway, he noticed the window that lead to the balcony, and he opened it, and climbed outside to where the balcony was, and then motioned for me to follow. He and I admitted to getting each other gifts, and he wanted me to open my gift first, and so I did, and he gave me a really beautiful book, and then it started snowing, we noticed, and we kissed." 

"Oh my god! Snow is so my presant," said Lorelai, "that was my presant from the snow! You guys kissing! God, I'm good." 

Rory laughed at her Mom. "So, you like him right?" 

"Honey, of course I like him," said Lorelai, "he's a very wonderful guy and I'm certain he'll take good care of you and I trust him." 

Rory smiled, feeling content and happy. Blissfully happy, as a matter of fact. 

Thirty minutes away, in Hartford, Tristin was in his room, after having shared Christmas day with his family, telling Trinity almost exactly the same story. 

"I mean-it was-it was amazing," said Tristin, "it was the sweetest, most romantic most-" 

"Hey, I thought I WAS the girl in the room," Trinity joked. 

Tristin rolled his eyes at his sibling. "Sorry," he said, "its just----I can't get over it. I KISSED Rory Gilmore and she didn't run away." 

Trinity simply smiled. "You're in love," she said. 

"I'm not in love," said Tristin, and then he frowned, "am I in love? I don't know. I mean, it was a pretty damn amazing feeling when we kissed." 

"You're in love," Trinity said, as though it were final. 

"Wow," said Tristin, "I'm in love." 

"So, what now?" said Trinity. "You want to run off to Las Vegas with the girl or something?" 

Tristin chuckled. "I don't know," he said, "I guess a date would be good, right? I mean, we talked afterwards and established that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. So, dating would be the next step?" 

"Unless you want to move straight to the sex..." 

"Trit!" Tristin said, giving his sister a warning look. Really, wasn't SHE suppossed to be the older sibling? 

"Kidding, kidding," said Trinity, "calm down. Yes, Tris, a date would be the next logical step." 

"Okay," said Tristin, "so I'm going to go call her and ask her out on a date." 

"Okay," said Trinity, remaining seated on the bed where she had been. 

Tristin looked at her, and said, "And I kind of need to do it without my big sister in the room." 

Trinity simply smirked, and said, "Good luck, little brother," and with that she got up and left the room. 

Tristin picked up the phone and dialed the Gilmore girls's number. The phone was answered, and there was a tad bit of giggling in the background. 

"Hello, Lorelai's sex parlor, how are you and what sexual pleasures would you like me to perform today for you?" Lorelai said into the phone. 

Tristin laughed. "Sorry, I don't have sex with older women," said Tristin, "but I would like to talk to your daughter, who happens to be my girlfriend, Lor." 

Lorelai chuckled. "Girlfriend! You said Girlfriend in reference to Rory! It just makes me so damn giddy," said Lorelai. 

Tristin laughed and said, "I never will understand you, will I?" 

"No, but that's one of my charms," said Lorelai, and then he heard her call, "Rory! You're Sex toy's on the phone!" 

"Mom, he's not my sex toy!" Tristin heard Rory call and he couldn't help but chuckle. She picked up the phone. 

"Hey, sorry about that," said Rory, "its christmas and she's extra crazy." 

"No problem," said Tristin, "I think I'm used to it by now." 

"Really? Well could you let me in on your secret? Because I've lived with her my entire life and I still can't get used to it," Rory joked. 

He laughed again. He'd been doing that a lot since last night. "Sure," said Tristin, "so, Mary, I was wondering...would you like to go on a date with me sometime this week?" 

"Well," said Rory, "Mary wouldn't, but Rory would." 

Tristin smirked. "Smart ass," he said. 

"Oh, you know you find it attractive," said Rory. 

"That I do," said Tristin, "so, when should we have said date?" 

"Soon," said Rory. 

"Agreed," said Tristin. 

"I'll call you and let you know when I'm free," she said. 

"Okay, so, its a date?" Tristin said. 

"Its a date," Rory said. 

With that, the two hung up the phone, both feeling happier then they had in a long time. 

**a/n: So, chapter eleven for you. What do you think? I didn't want it to be some big drama thing about how she kissed Tristin. So, I made it seem natural. Or at least what I hope was natural. Thanks to those of you who reviewed Chapter ten: **

**Lolitaro fan of j.r.a** **- hope the update came fast enough**

**sooty7sweep- glad you liked it. **

**ilovecohenlotz- thank you:) **

** lizzielovetrory** **- lol. glad you liked the dreams and Nan. **

**Fallen Heart** **- Tee hee. I knew no one had used it before which was actually why I used it. I like to be original. **

** beautifulbutterfly- Wow, you just read the entire story and my gg/oth one? Woah, THANKS. **

**mtm123- I'll try, but I must worn you, I've never been kissed and am as Mary as they get, so it might not be as good as you'd like them to be. **

**soloveable- Tee hee. The balconyraging hormones. **

** tickle582- 'nuff said! **

**spicygirl- there'll be LOTS more action to come...and a very surprising ending. Surprising, but happy. **

**princetongirl **

**Sarai**


	12. The dipping date

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Chapter twelve

The dipping date

"You drive to slow," Rory Gilmore announced.

"I don't drive slow," said Tristin, "there's traffic ahead of us."

"Tristin, there's two cars ahead of us, that's not traffic," said Rory, "I live in Stars Hollow, and even there, two cars on a street is not traffic."

"Woman just let me drive," said Tristin.

"Fine, but I'll have you know an old lady just passed us," Rory said, pointed to a red car that had just passed them, "I think she was cursing too."

"It's a Porsche Rory, I can't drive it fast," said Tristin, "it will ruin the car."

"You know, Lex Luthor has one, and he drives like a maniac," said Rory, "he met Clark Kent driving like a maniac."

"Yeah, but him and Clark Kent become enemies," Tristin said pointedly.

"Yes, but he was an enemy with a cool car and drove fast," said Rory.

Tristin merely rolled his eyes. The antics of Gilmore women still amazed him. He really wasn't driving that slow. Okay, maybe he was, but he was doing it on purpose. He had to drive slow. It was his first date with Rory, and the evening he'd set up for the two of them wasn't completely set up.

He smirked when he thought about how amazed she was going to be when she got there. He still had the old tickets. After all that time, he still hadn't been able to bring himself to throw them away. The rejection still hurt from that time, but now they'd get to go to the PJ Harvey concert this time.

And it would be amazing.

He just needed Bowman to pull through on getting them backstage.

"Really, Tris, this is pitiful, I think the rodents on the side of the road are even mocking you," said Rory.

"Well forgive me for wanting to keep my car intact," said Tristin.

"You're forgiven," said Rory, and then she added, "now pull over."

"Mary, can I ask, just _why_ do you want me to pull over?" said Tristin.

"Because the cars going to break down in a second if you don't and then we're going to get trapped in some creepy hotel with a psycho killer on the loose," said Rory, jokingly, "just pull over."

"I'm not pulling over," said Tristin.

"Pull over, or I'm calling your Mother tomorrow and having her e-mail me your baby pictures," Rory threatened.

He looked at her, eyes wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, that I would," said Rory.

"Evil, evil, woman," said Tristin.

"You'll find that I come from a long line of those," said Rory.

Tristin sighed and pulled the car over. "Okay, I've stopped the car, now what?" he asked. Tristin then regretted his words as he saw the evil glint in Rory's blue eyes.

Shaking his head, knowing instantly what she was thinking, he said, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not having my car in a wreck," said Tristin.

"And I won't get it in a wreck," said Rory.

"You're a mad woman," said Tristin.

"With a license and insurance," said Rory.

Tristin sighed. "Fine, but you so much as get one scratch on my car..."

Rory laughed evily and the two got out and switched seats, with her in the drivers seat, and him in the passengers. As she started driving, fastly, she heard Tristin mutter, "This is what I get for dating a psycho woman." She merely laughed and drove on.

"Turn left here," said Tristin, "no, wait, go back, go back, turn right."

"Tristin, we're going in circles," said Rory.

It had been fifteen minutes since they had pulled the drivers switch, and they weren't getting anywhere. Tristin's directions were merely taking them in circles. Rory could have sworn that they had already been by this place just five minutes ago.

"Just listen to me Mary, I know where I'm going," said Tristin.

"Well, at least one of us does, cause I'm lost," said Rory.

Tristin chuckled. "Relax," he said, "we're here."

"Why does here involve the back entrance to some place that has a big bus in the back of it?" Rory asked.

"That's not just any bus," said Tristin.

"Is it the magic school bus's cousin? Because it looks like its just a bus," Rory said.

"That bus belongs to someone very famous," said Tristin, "who you happen to like."

"Well, I know its not Tom Cruise, because Tom Cruise doesn't own a bus and..."

Tristin rolled his eyes. "You remember the first time I asked you out?"

"Yeah, more so told me that I was going with you. It was after the kiss, and after my break up with Dean, but the day you were pestering me to go out with you, I got back together with Dean. You wanted to take me to a..." Rory stopped mid sentence. "Oh my god. That's _her _bus?"

Tristin grinned. "That's her bus."

"And we're at her show?"

"We're at her show," said Tristin.

"I can't believe it," said Rory, "you remember the PJ Harvey fiasco."

"I still have the old tickets."

"You do _not._"

"I do."

"Oh my god," said Rory, "I didn't know I had such an effect on men."

"You have an amazing effect on men," said Tristin.

"So...wait, if we're at a PJ Harvey concert why are we in the back lot of a club by her bus?" said Rory. Then, she added two and two together. "Oh my god. You-"

"Got us backstage," Tristin finished her sentence for her, and added, "it helps when your best friends father handles her insurance."

"Eeeee!" Rory squealed. "You're great, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," said Tristin, jokingly, and added, seriously, "but you're great too."

Rory smiled and then parked the car, turning it off and the two went into the back of the club where PJ Harvey was having her concert.

Rory Gilmore and Tristin Dugrey had just had the best experience of their lives. Not only was it their first date, but it was also the best concert they'd ever been too.

"That was so amazing," said Rory as they exited the club, "Mom's going to scream so loud that China will be able to hear her when I give her the autographed t-shirt. I loved what Polly Jean signed-----'Gilmore women rule'."

"Well, you know, she has a point there," said Tristin.

"Of course," said Rory, "all Gilmore's rule."

"Naturally," said Tristin, "so what now?"

"Food would be good," said Rory.

Tristin looked at her like she was a mad woman. "Rory you ate like half of the cracker stackers they had back there, and the very large, very big bag of chips."

"What can I say? Rulings a very tiring process, and Gilmore women need food to do it all," said Rory.

Tristin shook his head, amazed at how much the girl could eat. "So, food?"

"Yes, food," answered Rory, and she headed for the drivers side of the car but was stopped by Tristin.

"Oh no you don't!" said Tristin. "You drive faster then Peyton Sawyer."

"Fine, fine, fine," Rory grumbled and got into the passenger side.

They had dinner that night, and talked about this, that, and every other thing. Rory and Tristin had waited a long time for this without even knowing. Things were falling into place for the couple. It just goes to show that you can meet your soul mate at one time, but they might not be the right time for you to be with them.

The two sat at Luke's, conversing, both of them drinking coffee.

"Its terribly entertaining seeing the waiters horrified expressions when you order," said Tristin.

"I can't help it, I like food," said Rory, "it just goes to show they don't know any Gilmore's and spend their time serving anorexic models who eat nothing but salads."

"And I suppose that's a no go on a Gilmore's list?" said Tristin.

"No, salads are good, Gilmore's just don't prefer them," said Rory.

"You Gilmore's are very strange and complex creatures."

"Yeah, well, we're still being studied by those French scientists, so don't worry, our mystery will be figured out soon."

Tristin laughed.

"Okay, you two lovebirds don't have to go home, but you have to get the heck out of here," said Luke, "I'm meeting Lorelai to go to the movies, so shops closing up early."

"Aw, party pooper," said Rory.

"Yeah, the fun was just starting," said Tristin.

"Well, the fun can be taken elsewhere," said Luke.

"Fine, fine," said Rory. With that, Rory and Tristin got up and left, just walking around Stars Hollow.

After a few moments of silence, Tristin said, "You were lucky to grow up here."

"Yeah," said Rory, "Its a great town. Ten years from now, I may live elsewhere, but this will always be my home."

"Very Poetic, Miss Gilmore."

"Why thank you, Mr. Dugrey."

They'd walked half way across town now, and Rory had pointed out some things that Tristin hadn't seen on his last visit to Stars Hollow. Now, they were standing by the pond. The very same pond that Luke had pushed a certain nephew of his into.

"So, Luke pushed his nephew into this pond?" said Tristin after Rory had told the story.

"Yep," she said, "they're both so much alike that they just got on each others nerves."

"Luke with a kid...now that had to have been a sight to see," said Tristin.

"That it was," said Rory, "it provided amusement for the town though."

Then, suddenly, Tristin got an idea. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping before?"

Rory quirked an eyebrow. "No," she said, "why?"

"Lets try it-----lets go skinny dipping," said Tristin.

"Tris, are you insane? Its winter," said Rory.

"This coming from the woman whose Miss speed racer when she drives?" shot back Tristin. "Come on, I dare you. Besides its not like you'd be doing it alone."

"I know that, but..."

"Have some sense of adventure, Mary."

Rory sighed, and then smirking, said, "Fine. But we both have to turn around when we take off our clothes and we can't peek."

Tristin chuckled. "Fine, but I'll still see you naked anyway."

"Turn, bible boy," Rory ordered.

Tristin did as told and turned, as did Rory. The two of them took off their clothes. It was night out, but all the same Rory prayed that no one saw them. "You done?" Tristin asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "okay, we'll jump in but----"

"The eyes are already closed, Mary, but it won't make a difference, I will see you naked anyway," he said.

Rory just sighed and turned in the same direction as Tristin, eyes closed. "On the count of three, we'll jump in," said Tristin.

"Okay," Rory agreed.

"One...two...three..."

Splash! Oh my god. Rory Gilmore felt the cold water rush over her, and at this point she had never been so...thrilled. It was an experience, that's for sure.

"Oh my god," said Rory, in shock, "I just skinny dipped."

"_We_ just skinny dipped," Tristin corrected her.

"It...I...we...er...uh..."

Tristin chuckled. "Snap out of it Mary," he said, splashing her in the face with the cold water. That got Rory out of it, and it resulted in a splashing fight between the two, during which, their laughs echoed into the night.

Never before had there been a stranger first date. Between the concert, dinner, a romantic stroll, all ending with skinny dipping. But of course, strange was what you got with Gilmore Women.

**A/N: I know, I'm so evil. I've been gone forever, but life has been complicating things more and more. I have 132 reviews for Something in the way all together, and am so happy with the response I'm getting from you guys. I just love my reviewers. Seriously, I read your reviews, and you make me smile. So, here's a long list of thank you's. **

**Toby7- Aw. Thanks. I'm glad it made you grin. I'm also glad you think its awesome. Hope you liked Chapter Twelve. **

**Poetic Angelica- Yeah, I agree. Although I will state that I still HATE Dean. **

**imarit7- Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like it. **

**tickle582**

**Peanutbutterluver1399- Thanks. Natural was what I was going for. I've read so many fics where there's this over dramatized afterwards chapter and then this long Dawson-Joey like analysis and as much as I love Trory fics, that's the one part that bugs me about them. **

**Fallen Heart- Thanks and I haven't watched any of your vids, but I will be sure to check them out. That's so cool you can make them. I always wondered how fans did that. Camilla. I love that name. :) **

**princetongirl- I hope I came back soon enough. **

**soloveable- How'd you like the troryness in this chap? lol. I know, PJ Harvey concert is so cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else...at least I ended the date differently. Skinny Dipping. Yeah, I was thinking about a Dawson's Creek skinny dipping scene from a DC episode and so, that's how that part came in. **

**Sarai- Hope you liked the date chapter. I know I had fun writing it. **

**Thank you so much you guys. You're all so wonderful. Sarai, Poetic Angelica, Toby7, MsJML, aspidistraa, and Spuffy4ever2 get special shout outs for putting me on their favorites lists. Tee hee. I'm on 16 now. **

**I'll spend this week working on Scott Boys and Gilmore Girls, chapter five, and next week on the last chapter for Something in the way. Yeah, Something in the way IS coming to an end in the next chapter, sadly. Although you'll LOVE the ending. :) **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	13. One, two, three, don't call me Mary

**DISCLAIMER-_I have two words for you-----AS. IF. _**

**Chapter thirteen **

**One, two, three, don't call me Mary**

**Week one of dating_----December_ **

A very wet Rory Gilmore trudged into the Gilmore home, praying that her Mother was still on her own date with Luke. The lights were off, but for all she knew, her Mother could be just waiting for her in the darkness. It was Lorelai, after all. 

Rory took off Tristin's jacket, still not believing that she, good girl Rory, had skinny dipped. But then again, she was the same girl who had slept with a guy who was still married. Not her brightest moment, but her point was that maybe she wasn't such a good girl anymore. 

Although even she had to admit that skinny dipping was fun. Even though she was probably going to get sick any how, and so was Tristin, since he had in fact given her his coat as she'd been freezing to death. And his teeth had been chattering too. That was Tristin for you though. 

She turned on the light and... 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Lorelai Gilmore exclaimed. "You're wet-----" 

"Oh no," said Rory and she attempted to get past her Mother. There was no use, however. She just stepped in front of her. Lorelai wanted her to dish, and evidently the dishing couldn't wait. 

"Mom," Rory groaned, "can't it wait until morning?" 

"Are you kidding? Of course it can't wait until morning," said Lorelai, "my daughter just went out on her first date with the devil and came home soaking wet. There's a story behind this all, and I want it." 

Rory sighed. She took out the two PJ Harvey t-shirts that she'd gotten at the concert, one for herself and one for her Mother. Both of them were autographed by PJ, and the autograph said 'Gilmore Women Rule'. She handed her Mother hers. 

A screech that could have woken up the whole town escaped from Lorelai's mouth. "Oh my god," she said, "I think I'm shitting myself. Tell me----is this----it---is---" 

Rory grinned. "Yes, Mom, its her actual autograph." 

"Wow," said Lorelai, "my girl is dating me a god who got me PJ Harvey's autograph." 

"Well, you know me, I have good taste in men," said Rory. 

"A trait you get from me," said Lorelai, who had already put on her PJ Harvey t-shirt. 

Rory chuckled. "Mom, why are you putting that shirt over your pajama's?" 

"Because its PJ Harvey and its autographed," she answered. 

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing it to bed," said Rory. 

"You need an explanation further then that? It's an _autographed _PJ Harvey t-shirt. That says Gilmore Women Rule. In PJ Harvey's autograph. There's not much to explain. I mean, I can draw diagrams and set up charts if you like, but you know, its going to be pretty much the same thing I'm telling you now." 

Rory merely shook her head, and Lorelai just chuckled. "Okay, now, tell me about this date," she said, pulling her daughter onto the couch. 

"Well, first, he was driving really, really, slow, which I basically said was a crime, because of what a great car he had, and then I made him pull over so that I could drive," said Rory. 

"Oh, I bet he just loved that," said Lorelai, "he complain all the way?" 

"No, actually there were no complaints at all," said Rory, "I threatened to e-mail his Mother asking for baby pictures, so that kept him quiet." 

Lorelai laughed. "Yep, you are definitely my daughter," she said. 

"That I am," said Rory. 

"So, continue." 

"Well, after we switched seats, we drove around for about fifteen minutes, and finally we were in the back parking lot of some club, and I had no idea what was going on, and didn't get why we were in this parking lot that had a single bus in the back of it," said Rory, "then Tristin reminded me about the first time that he asked me out, and the first time he did, it was to go to PJ Harvey." 

"You turned down a man who wanted to take you to PJ Harvey? ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN?" Lorelai exclaimed. 

"He was evil-Tristin then," said Rory, "not to mention that I had just broken up with Dean." 

"Okay, you're forgiven in that case," said Lorelai. 

Rory rolled her eyes and then continued, "And then he told me that he got us backstage, courtesy of the new Mr. and Mrs. Wood, Bowman and Louise." 

"Wow, Bowman's got Polly Jean connections?" said Lorelai, amazed. 

"His Father does her insurance," said Rory. 

"That Louise is a lucky woman," said Lorelai. 

"That she is," said Rory, "so we went inside and watched the concert which was _amazing _by the way----she played all her good songs. And then she told me I had an amazing appetite and would never forget the Gilmore Girl who ate so much." 

"Wow, remembered by PJ Harvey," said Lorelai, "that's my girl." 

"Thanks," said Rory, and continued, "and then, because I have the biggest appetite known to mankind, next to yours, we went out to dinner to some fancy french place whose name I still can't pronounce but the food was good and I think I nearly gave the waiter a heart attack when I actually ordered desert. And then, we came back to Luke's and had some coffee." 

"Ah," said Lorelai, "interesting. Now would you care to explain why you are soaking wet?" 

"Nope." 

"Ha. Tell me." 

"No." 

"Is it dirty----does it involve nudity-oh my god there was a blush----there was a blush! Rory Gilmore did something naughty---you are telling me woman." 

"You know what, I'm going to get a warm shower." 

"You're already wet," said Lorelai, and she added, "and I want to know why." 

"Going to get a shower now, yeah, a shower, that sounds good," said Rory, and she got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. 

"You're telling me whatever it was that you did that had to do with nudity and wetness, missy! I swear it!" Lorelai called, but Rory didn't hear as she had already turned on the water to the shower and couldn't hear anything but the water. 

**week two_-----December_ **

****

It was the week after Rory's first date with Tristin, and it was also the last week of Christmas vacation. It also meant that it was time for New Years. Rory and Tristin had been talking back and forth all week and the two made arrangements for a second date. 

This time, it was Rory's turn to choose where they got to go. The two were staying in Stars Hollow for the evening, having dinner at Luke's with Luke and Lorelai and then going to the New Years Eve parade that Stars Hollow gave annually. 

"Okay, so do I go with the blue glittery eye shadow, or just the blue?" Rory asked her Mom. The two were in the process of getting festive for the parade. 

"Blue glittery, of course," Lorelai said, as though it were an obvious choice. 

"Good answer," said Rory, and she put it on. 

The two had decked themselves out. Both were wearing t-shirts that they'd made using glitter craft glue that said **2006 **in big letters, and Lorelai had jeans that had rhinestones down the side, and Rory was just wearing normal jeans. But, to make up for that, she had on her head, a glittery top hat, while Lorelai had on her head a **2006** tiara. 

Lorelai also had a star sticker on her face, as did Rory. The girls looked very festive. 

"Okay," said Rory, turning to her Mom, "am I good?" 

Lorelai checked her over. "You're good," she said, "now what about me?" 

Rory checked her Mom over, and nodded approvingly. 

"Okay, lets head out soldier," said Lorelai, and she grabbed her purse, along with a few noise makers, one of which she handed to Rory. Then the two marched out and headed to Luke's. 

CRASH! A startled Luke had dropped something he'd been working on in the kitchen as Lorelai entered, and with her, the sound of one of her noise makers that she had blown, and the rattling sound of Rory's. "Damn you women, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Luke exclaimed from behind the counter. 

Rory and Lorelai laughed, and Lorelai went over and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek. "The keyword is, nearly." 

Rory walked over and sat down on Tristin's lap. "Hey," she said. 

"Hey," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "you look great." 

"Thanks," she said, "you do too." She pulled him into a kiss, and Tristin kissed back. 

"Hey-this is a diner and as its not closed yet, all displays of public affection are not allowed," said Luke, "save it for midnight." 

Tristin chuckled. "Sure thing, Luke." 

Luke closed up the diner and the two couples headed to the parade. "I don't see why we have to go to this," Luke grumbled. 

"Because," said Lorelai, "its a parade. Parade's are fun. Lots of floats, marching bands, vendors selling cotton candy----" 

"They're noisy, the floats always manage to fall apart, the marching bands cause a ruckus, and cotton candy destroys your teeth," said Luke. 

"I agree with Lorelai," said Tristin, holding Rory's hand while they walked, "parades are fun." 

"Suck up," said Luke, "you're only saying that because you're dating her daughter." 

"Aw, Mr. Grumpy Gills doesn't want to go to the parade?" said Rory in a fake baby voice. 

"Yep, she is most certainly your daughter," said Luke to Lorelai, and Lorelai merely chuckled. 

Once they were at the parade, the group positioned themselves in a place where they could see. "So, what all do they have in this parade?" asked Tristin, his arms wrapped around Rory. 

"This and that," said Rory, "last year, Miss Patty had a float of a giant ballerina, and the tutu came flying off somehow and the place was in choas. They had to cancel the parade and call the police and the fire station to clean up the town." 

Tristin chuckled. "Sounds entertaining," said Tristin, "think there will be any mishaps this year?" 

Rory smirked. "I hope so, that's half the fun," she said. 

Lorelai meanwhile had spotted a vendor selling binoculars. "Hey, save our spots," said Lorelai. 

"Why? Where are you going?" Luke questioned. 

"To get binoculars," said Lorelai. 

"Lor, we don't need binoculars, we're in the front row," said Luke. 

"I know that, but I just want them," said Lorelai, "they're silver and they have **2006** on them and light up when you adjust the vision." 

"And what's your age again?" Luke asked. 

"Five," Lorelai responded jokingly and went off to get the cool binoculars from the guy. 

Rory grinned as she saw Taylor get up on stage. "What's he doing up there?" Tristin asked. 

"He's starting the parade," she said, "its his favorite part. He gets to talk, a_nd_ hit a gong that's shiny." 

"You know you live in a town full of crazy people, right?" said Tristin. 

"Yeah, but that's what we love about it." 

"Another year, come and gone," Taylor said and the chattering among the crowd ceased, "we have seen many a change in Stars Hollow, and yet, things have stayed the same. The new year will bring new opportunities, new friends, new neighbors, new loves..." 

"New sex!" shouted Lorelai who had just gotten back from the vendor and handed Rory and Tristin a pair of the cool binoculars and played with the light thing that flashed when you adjusted the vision on them that were on her own. 

The crowd laughed at Lorelai's comment, and Taylor merley gave her a warning look, and Lorelai attempted to look sorry, even though she really wasn't. Taylor continued on with his speech. 

"So, here's to the end of an old year, and the beginning of the new," said Taylor, and with the stick thing that had the marsh mellow thing on the end of it, hit the gong. 

With that, a marching bands music started and out came the parade floats and other forms of entertainment. 

Lorelai, Luke, Tristin and Rory watched the parade. When it was almost time for New Years, Taylor got up behind the same podium he had used to make his opening speech, and said, "And now, ladies and gentleman, it is almost that time. Let the count down begin." 

The crowd started counting. 

**"Ten..."**

"I'm glad to be starting off the new year, with you, a new love," said Tristin. 

**"Nine..."**

"Me too," said Rory, "I hope we last." 

**"Eight..."**

"No doubt that we will. After all, its taken us this long to get here." 

**"Seven..."**

"So how do you think the second dates gone?" 

**"Six..."**

"Pretty good, I'd say. I think I might have to keep you for my girlfriend." 

**"Five..." **

"You had better." 

**"Four..."**

"Of course, Mary." 

**"Three..."**

It was nearing that time. That special, cliche moment when all couples are supposed to kiss on New Years. Tristin hesitated, and then leaned in. 

**"Two..."**

Rory leaned in as well, and the twos lips drew, closer, and closer. For the second time, they kissed. Their tongues danced with one another, each examining the others mouths. Rory ran her hands through Tristins blonde hair, and somehow in the process of them making out, her hair tie that had been holding together her pony tail came out, and Rory's hair was loose, and he ran his hands through her hair as well. 

**"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Of course, they weren't the only one's kissing. Luke and Lorelai and several others had taken part in the aged old tradition. 

**Week three----_January 2006 _**

****

****

After the Christmas holidays, Rory and Tristin returned to their respective schools. Her to Yale, him at Harvard. The both of them were oddly happy, and even their friends noticed it. 

"Gilmore, woman, you look like you've just won the lottery every day," said Paris, one day, "the sex with Tristin must be great if it's had that effect on you still." 

Rory spit out the coffee she was drinking. "What?" she exclaimed. 

"The sex you've been having with Tristin has to be great," said Paris, "because its been keeping you happy for this long." 

"We haven't had sex," said Rory. 

"Oh right---you haven't been on the third date," she said. 

Rory rolled her eyes. "No, we haven't, and even still, it doesn't matter," said Rory, "not everybody abides by the third date rule." 

"And The Hilton sisters are virgins," said Paris sarcastically, and she added, "ten bucks says you get laid by Tristin on your third date." 

"Fine," said Rory, "its a bet." 

Paris grinned evily. 

On Thursday, plans for a third date between Rory and Tristin were arranged. Friday night they had said date. It was at a house warming party for Bowman and Louise, the still happily married couple, even more happier now that they'd moved out of Tristin's dorm. 

On Saturday morning, Rory bounced into her dorm, giddy as ever, (with bed head hair) rummaged through her purse, and handed Paris, who was reading on the couch, ten dollars. 

The humming Rory skipped to her room, and Paris called, "Great sex?" 

"Damn straight," Rory called back from her room. 

Paris merely chuckled. Sure, Rory hadn't been a Mary when her and Tristin had gotten together in the first place, but now for sure, Tristin could call her Mary no more. 

**A/N: Wow. Chapter Thirteen. I'm on an inspiration streak again. Yeah, this isn't going to be the last chapter. I just came up with the ideas for the next few chapters, so the stories going to be longer then I expected it. I can't believe I finished this after finishing twelve the day before. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed Ch. 12: **

**tickle582-Yeah, they are. Ch.12 was about their first date. **

**solodancer- I thought it was an original end to a first date rather then a cheesy kiss. lol. **

**Karahbella- Thanks. :) **

**Fallen Heart- Thanks Camilla. And yeah, I love that name. But then again, I love unique names. For instance, in the event that I should ever drop my feminist ways and have kids, I want to name the boys Tristin Charles(lol, on joke. Charles for the middle name, Tristin the first) and Landon Thadeus (LandonFirst name Thadeusmiddle) and the girls Lorelai Jane (Lorelaifirst Janemiddlecan you sense a theme here? lol.) and Josephine Belle (Josephinefirst Bellemiddle). Did you get the e-mail I sent you, by the way? Also, thanks for putting me on your favorites list. :) **

**Sarai- I hope the gossip part in this chapter was good. **

**soloveable- thanks. yeah, Dawons Creek rules. I thought Rory making him pull over was a very Gilmore moment. I'm glad you liked it. :) **

**piper-h-99- Was it a good update? lol. :) **

**ilovejmac- If you read beyond chapter one you will find an explanation as to why I spelt his name the way I did in the authors notes. Thanks for putting me on your favorites list. **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	14. The quarrels that lead to the ring

**Disclaimer- The author swears that she owns nothing, although she would like to make a deal with someone on Chad Micheal Murray's soul. lol. Kidding. About the soul thing. I really don't own it though. It belongs to the w.b. **

chapter 14

"The Quarrel that lead to the ring"

Time passes by ever so quickly and one minute you are a new couple, fresh and everything is exciting. The next you blink and you have been together years and you're sitting at some fancy restraunt and he has asked that question you've been waiting to hear for months now, his voice all high pitched and squeaky, incredibly nervous and his hands are shaking as he puts on the finger.

His parents hate you, your parents love him, or your parents hate him, and his parents love you. One year of getting on each others nerves and arguing about cakes, flowers, tuxes, and getting nervous about dresses; not to mention the ever endearing pressance of annoying grandmothers, and the Mother in law who is insistant that you are ruining her sons life.

Not to mention the pressance of the ex-girlfriend who attempts to ruin everything and causes you, the bride, to have your first big pre-wedding fight with your fiancee because you think that he cheated on you with her when in fact he was completely innocent.

Now, Rory Gilmore had been through this all.

Her and Tristin had dated all through college, many ups and downs, one almost-pregnancy scare which had been a fluke, and then graduation had come. Tristin had attended her graduation at Yale, and she had attended his at Harvard.

Word had naturally got around to his parents that he was majoring in journalism. This had caused the biggest fight Tristin had ever had with his parents and now there was an immensely big rift between them.

Marriage had been spoken of, but never planned. They'd been together only for a short time, and both of them were young, fresh out of college. So instead they waited, and they each experienced the adult world together, and got their success.

The two had become the power couple of The New York Times paper. When they had applied as a couple, the editor had been given the brilliant idea to give them an opinion column, with one side for Rory's opinion, and another for Tristins. Their light bantering during the meeting had inspired the idea. Now, they got money off of it.

After seven years of working at the paper and being a couple (with only one messy breakup that only lasted for a week and then they got back together) Tristin proposed. Only, he didn't do it in the average way. No candlit dinner, nothing fancy.

Instead, the two of them had been arguing at Luke's. Tristin had neglected to inform Rory that Summer, his ex from high school, was going to be at a party they had attended the night before. Things had been said by Summer, and as Tristin and Rory had been eating lunch with a now married Lorelai (she had married Luke shortly after their graduating college) a fight had occurred.

_"I can't believe you just sat there and let her say that!" Rory had snapped. "You let her make me look like a complete and utter fool, and a bitch." _

_"What was I suppossed to do?" exclaimed Tristin. "You can handle yourself, I know you can. You handle me perfectly. I assumed you would have handled her." _

_"I did handle her," Rory had pointed out, "but as my boyfriend, you should have defended me as well." _

_"I was at a loss for words." _

_"That's a first," Rory snorted, "you weren't at a loss for words when Dean insulted you at that town meeting once, and might I add, I, your girlfriend, defended you then." _

_Lorelai had been watching the exchange between the two slack jawed. "Uh, guys, you might want to-----" _

_"What if I'm not there at all to defend you? What are you going to do then?" Tristin hollard. _

_"Defend myself," snapped Rory, "but I don't want there to be a time when you aren't with me!" _

_"Guys, you might want to lower your-" Lorelai tried to get them to lower their voices but it was of no use. They just kept on quarreling. _

_"Well, I don't want there to be a time when I'm not there with you, either!" Tristin shot back. _

_This is the weirdest make up I've ever seen, Lorelai had thought. _

_"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Rory demanded, a look of irritation on her face. _

_"Marry me," said Tristin. _

_"What?" Rory and Lorelai both said in unison, Rory louder then Rory. The whole of the diner was now staring at them. _

_"Marry me," Tristin repeated, and then slowly, "I have loved you since I the moment I clamped eyes on you. What could be more reasonable than to marry you?" _

_Rory, still in shock, exclaimed, "We'd kill each other!" _

_"Nonsense," said Tristin, smiling impishly. _

_"Neither of us can keep our temper," Rory reasoned. _

_"I can, unless provoked," insisted Tristin. _

_"We're both stupidly stubborn, especially you. We'd only quarrel!" Rory insisted. _

_"I wouldn't," Tristin tried to assure her. _

_Rory laughed and Tristin sighed. "Would you just stay with me?" _

_"Stay with you?" echoed Rory. "What for? We're already fighting." _

_"Well, that's what we do," said Tristin, "we fight. You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass, which you are, ninety-nine percent of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a two second rebound rate and then you're back doing the next pain in the ass thing." _

_"So what?" Rory said, still not completely sure how to take all this. _

_"So its not going to be easy," started Tristin, "its going to be really hard. We're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life thirty years from now. What's it look like? If it's something different, a life with out me, say no. I lost you once, I think I can do it again; If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out." _

_Rory smiled and shook her head. "You arrogant son of a bitch," she laughed. _

_Tristin smiled, "I love you too honey," he said, "so what will it be, yes or no?" _

_Rory smiled. "Yes," she answered. She was rewarded with a diamond engagement ring slipped on her finger to seal the deal and the standing ovation applause of the crowd at Luke's Diner, including both her Mother and Luke. _

**A/N: So, I neglected this fic. I know I have and I am horrible for it. On the bright side, I have an excuse. A very good one. Mom and I have been trying to get my story Sandy Shores published, and guess what, a publisher has accepted it! That's right folks. Sandy Shores by yours truly, Cambria Covell, is getting published. I just got the acceptence letter today. If you take the happiness that Rory felt when she got into Chilton and mutiply that by like a million then you'll get how happy I am. Seriously, I'm incredibly happy. Maybe you guys will do me a favor and buy it when it comes out? Pretty please? ;) Anyone whose interested about my story and whats going on with it, please e-mail me if you want to know more. My e-mails on my bio. Enough rambling. On with the thank yous. **

**LoVe23**

**IloveJmac: Thanks and I appricate you saying that I'm a good writer. :) **

**Rismonstar: I would have, but I'm trying to keep it PG. Plus, I couldn't think of a date as interesting as the one that I had just written about. **

**tickle582 **

**Pearls24: Thanks. Love n' stars, the ending that I put, was actually the signature someone used on an online newsletter that I used to get. It just stuck. **

**mar0506: I want to thank you so much for adding my story to the c2 community. I'm glad that you liked it. **

**Loritaro fan of J.R.A: Yeah well, I figured a few more chapters wouldn't hurt. The next chapter is going to be the ending though. The ending I've written feels right. Its the perfect place to end. **

**deal4321**

**KarahBella **

**GG10291: lol. Yeah. I thought it would be a funny thing to put in there. **

**Indiegirl: I thought I'd be original and have it be Summer instead of Dean. Deans evil and I hate having to write anything with him in it although I will do it if forced. **

**solodancer: I thought the "New Sex" was a Lorelai thing to do too. ;) **

**Toby7: It pains me to have to write anything involving Dean...seriously. Its excruiciating got kicked in the stomach pain. **

**piper-h-99**

**Sarai: Yeah. I didn't like the ending of the chapter either but it was one of those ones where you just want it done. The third date thing...I believe it started with Sex and the City. Or possibly Friends. lol. **

**Thank you guys. You rock! 158 reviews. Woot. **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


	15. All good things must come to an end

**Disclaimer: After fifteen chapters, its still not mine. sheds a tear **

Chapter fifteen

All good things must come to an end

Epilogue

Not many people get their happily ever after's. In fact they occur so rarely that they have become something of a myth. But for Rory Gilmore and Tristin Dugrey, they got theirs. Of course, their romance had started years after their first meeting, but never the less, they still got their happy ending.

After years of marriage, she was still Mary, and he was still Satan. They loved each other more then two people ever could, and their marriage was a long and happy one.

There were two children out of the marriage.

Lorelai the fourth and Richard the second. Both of them went to Chilton. Upon Lorelai's entering, she herself faced her own generations version of Tristin in the form of Dean Huntzburger.

Rory had laughed at the coincidence, Tristin had frowned. God only knows how many years Tristin and Rory were together, and they never tired of telling about their long love story.

Whenever at a social engagement, their love story was always brought up. "Didn't you two meet in college?" someone would asked.

Both of them would look at each other, laugh, and then Rory would begin the story by saying, "No, we met in high school. We didn't fall in love until college."

Then, someone would say, "Can you tell us how it all started?"

"Well," Rory would begin, "it all started in a small town of Stars Hollow where the place was full of quirky and interesting neighbors and a Mother and daughter lived. The daughter had just been accepted to Chilton, a prestigious prep school, and it was there, during a long horrible eight hours there, that she met an infuriating blonde boy..."

Eventually, Rory had to tell the story so many times that she decided to simply write a book about it. It was an autobiography of her life, and her Mothers life, entitled, The Gilmore Girls. It went on to become a number one New York Times best seller and was adapted into plays, films, and television shows.

No matter how many times the story was told, it was always special. It all started during a long eight hours in the halls of chilton prep school...

_"Hey, Mary," a guy called. _

_"Me?" Rory asked, puzzled. _

_"Yeah you," he said. _

_"My name is Rory," she said. _

_"I'm Tristin..."_

Once, a long time ago, there had been something in the way for Tristin and Rory. Now there was nothing.

**A/N: And so the story comes to an end. Admittedly a short ending, but I thought it was a very good ending. In my own opinion. Thanks for all you guys who reviewed and those who congratulated me on getting my story published. You guys rock. **

**As a side note, Tristins proposal contained quotes from the movies _Little Women _and _The Notebook_. **

**Thanks to:**

**LoVe23 **

**Sarai: I was uncertain what to do with that chapter and I just wrote what came to mind. Thank you for congratulating me on my book. ;) **

**tick582: It IS Tristin and Rory. Would you expect anything less then their usual banter in Tristins proposal? lol. **

**Poetic Angelica: I thought so too. **

**Karahbellah **

**princetongirl **

**Serena86: Thanks. :) **

**riotgirllina**

**mar0506: Aw, you're sweet. Thanks. I hope it does too. Doubtful that it will, but a girl can dream. :) **

**solodancer: lol. Its trory. Of course they're going to have an unusual proposal. Thanks and I hope you do buy it :). Pretty please? lol. **

**Jessd714:Thanks for telling me that. I thought I had but I guess not. I'm glad you mentioned it. **

**blazergrl17: Thanks, you rock :) **

**mochaddicted79: lol. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

**piper-h-99 **

**Thanks you guys so much. You all rock. Thank you very much for the 173 reviews I got. To all of you who put this story on your favorites list, or myself on your favorites list, I thank you very much. You guys all made me realize that I am a good writer. I've had family and friends tell me that I am, but its different when its complete strangers telling you that. Thank you so, so, much. I'm so glad I continued this story and I am so glad that you guys kept on reviewing. Mar0506 you are the best for adding me to that c2 community. I am serious. I still can't get over that. I was smiling for days after I got your review telling me that. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**You guys are all so cool and for like the millionth time, thanks. :) **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


End file.
